When Fear Turns to Love
by Lovez Desire
Summary: Selena is dating Justin but what will she think when she first meets Demi? Will her feelings change? Will her hormones win over her respect for Justin? What will Demi do about this?
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't own any of the characters_**

_Okay so I'm new here on FanFiction and this is my first upload._

_This is a femslash so if don't like, don't read and if you like, please let me know what you think about it and if i should continue._

**CHAPTER 1**

"Selena, your boyfriend is here!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Aigh, why is he here so early?

I pulled on some ripped jeans, a white shirt, some Nike dunk and put on my glasses and brushed my hair and teeth before walking downstairs to find him sitting on the couch. Uh bad move dude, that's my couch.

I walked towards him and kissed his cheek

"Hey" I said and sat up on the other couch

"Good morning sleepy head" he said and stood up from my couch and leaned to kiss my lips. I faintly kiss back and soon I ended the kiss

"So can we go already?" I asked and stood up taking my purse and leather jacket

"Here, let me" he said taking my jacket in his hands and signaling me to push my arm inside. I thanked him and shouted an "I'm going mom, come back later" to my mom at which she replied an "Okay honey take care". I opened the door and soon I was in front of his car, I quickly opened the car's door before he could, it's so gentle from him but I'm so annoyed today, really, dunno why.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking outside the window

"We're gonna meet with my best friend on Chili's"

"And your best friend is...?" I trailed off, who the hell was his best friend? Why he just doesn't say his name and that's all

"You'll know soon" he smiled and took my hand that was placed on the middle of both seats. I nodded and plunged on my earphones wanting to relax a little...

After half an hour we arrived to the restaurant and before I could move, he was already holding open the door for me. I thanked him as always and got off the car, we walked inside the restaurant holding hands and took a cabinet that wasn't so see through the windows, you know, press and that stuff causes me headaches.

"So is your best friend coming soon?" I asked seeing the menu, he was about to reply when his cell phone ringed.

"Excuse me" he said and stood up walking to the exit. Mhm, I guess I'm in for something hot, maybe some coffee by the moment, I wonder why any waiter has already come to take our order. Right then someone stood beside the table, I looked up expecting to see a waiter but oh man.

"Hi" she said with a big smile, and what a smile let me tell you

"Oh- uhm Hey" I stuttered. Hey Gomez what's wrong with you?

"Are you Selena?" wow she really is beautiful

"Uh yeah and you are ..."

"Oh I'm Demi,Justin's best friend" Oh boy.

"Oh so you're the best friend, nice to meet you Demi,I'm Selena" I said stupidly shooking her hand,man she already knows who I am

"I knew that" she giggled. Told you

"Nice to meet you too Selena,I'm Demi" she smirked,how cute ...Hey Selena think straight

"I knew that" I teased and she snorted out a small laugh making me smile. What's wrong with me!?

"Take a sit please" I said and pulled out a chair for her,she looked at me surprised and I just smiled at her

"Thank you" wow is that heat in her cheeks? Sure it is! What is going on in here?

"No problem" I said as I pushed the chair a little towards the table

"So demi,are you eighteen too?" I asked as I took my seat next to her

"Uh actually I'm twenty" perfect "And you?"

"Oh that's great! I'm also twenty" I smirked and stared at her eyes,they're pretty,like really beautiful

"Awesome" she whispered staring at my eyes as well

"So Lena ... Can I call you lena?" call me however you want beauty

"Sure Dems" I smiled and there it goes true blush again. Wouh Gomez is in a roll baby!

"So Lena...how much time you've been with Justin?" Oh I completely forgot about him,talking about it,where is he?

"Uhm dunno a year? Maybe?"

"You don't know your anniversary date?" Caught.

"I just- don't remember it" I shuddered and she giggled

"Talking about him,any idea of where is he?" I asked trying to sound guys,with a girl like that how could you be possible interested on anyone else?

"Well he said he had to go to the restroom,guess he got stuck" she simply said and I couldn't help but laugh

"Or maybe he is admiring his dick,you know" I continued and she laughed

"He does that a lot,doesn't he?" she said

"Ugh yes,it's like,dude,there's nothing in there,stop touching" I said and she threw her head up laughing

"Oh come on Lena,don't tell me you don't like his thing" she quirked her eyebrow and I just wanted to throw up at the image of his thing

"Not my favourite thing about him" I don't have any favourite thing actually,it's whatever.

"Let me guess,hiss lips are your favourite one" dugh I prefer yours

"Well,I've seen better" I stared at her lips and subconsciously licked mine. I guess she noticed,damn

"Uh-mm,his eyes?" she stuttered out,cutest thing ever

"Well,I've seen a pair more beautiful than his" I said and leaned my head to towards her,propping my chin over my palm. She looked down at me with surprise in her eyes and I simply stated back at her and after some seconds she smiled at me blushing. I started leaning in and she looked shocked but didn't do anything

Selena you have boyfriend

Just one taste. I leaned in more

Selena he's in the same place

So far away,just one simple touch. Just a few inches

Sel-

"Hey ladies" damn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beiber!" Demi exclaimed. Ugh such a bad timing

Selena, he's your boyfriend

And? I was about to kiss her!

As her girlfriend you should just kiss him, and anybody else

Oh...

"So I guess you already know my girlfriend,Selena,Sel,this is Demi,my best friend"

"Yeah she knows that" said Demi. I smirked her way and nodded.

Justin sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So Demi ,how's life going?" Justin asked.

"Uh nothing new really, my first single of my third album is about to come out and I have to go to this awards on Sunday and I have to study this new project for an appearance on a TV show" she smiled our way. she's so cute

"Wow, sounds cool, you're having luck at work"

"Yeah. So Demi, do you have boyfriend?" Wow too fast don't you think Selena?.

.No, shut up.

"Uhh nope, I'm not interested in guys" I quirked my eyebrow at her and she smiled shyly. I decided to not continue questioning; it will get awkward in any moment

"But she has this guy Wilmer, following her, isn't it Dem?" She laughed and shook her head

"Yeah... I actually dated him but ...it didn't work out"

"Why?" I urged and she looked shocked by my sudden interest

"Oh...sorry, too noisy, won't happen again. Continue talking guys" I said and hid my face on my lemonade, taking a sip

"Chill, it's okay Sel, I didn't like him...we was in just for sex and those things and when I figured it out I bumped him"

"Okay" I said. I was starting to get nervous and I don't know why the heck. Justin continued asking things to her and every now and then she would glance at me and quirk her eyebrow and I just smiled back and sip on my lemonade. Three hours later Justin was standing up from his chair and Demi was about to do the same when I spanned out of my thoughts and stood up quickly to pull her chair out. She looked surprised again and I just smiled, again. When I turn my head back I caught Justin staring at me with her eyebrows narrowed I wigged my eyebrows at him in a 'what's up' way and he just frowned. I ignored it and approached Demi, who has walked three meters to the lobby

"So ... Demi, do I get to know you better?" I know I was being urge but I was dying to know her, all of her. Every time I caught her quirking her eyebrow I couldn't help but think she's so interesting. She looked up to me and lifted her eyebrows.

"Sure Lena, may I have your cell phone please?". Gentle, I'm starting to think this girl has everything. I couldn't help but thing why Justin didn't introduce me to her before, heck; right now I would be with her and nit with him. Oh - I shouldn't have thought that. I nodded faintly and took out my phone from m y back jeans pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank You" she smiled and I let my lips form a goofy smile, damn Selena, you're getting idiot. I simply watched her typing her number and then she lifted the cell phone face high and the mobile made a click sound.

"Here, call me or text me whenever you want to hang out or just talk" she said and handed back my mobile.

"Sure thing" I whispered looking at the screen, she took a picture of herself. I smiled when I saw her smile, always smiling. Cute.

"Okay girls, let's go" Justin came back to us and we started walking to the exit. Demi got out first and I flowed behind, I couldn't help but notice how huge Demi's butt was, huge not in the way of fat but huge in the way of oh my god I'll tap that, that way.

"Mmmm so Demi, as much as I want you to spend the day with us I have rehearsal in an hour but we can hang out later" Justin said kind of out. I wonder if the bill was too expensive.

"It's okay Jus, I'm really tired right now, and hopefully I have the day free so ... yeah, I'll see you guys later" she said and gave him a goodbye kiss. As soon as she pulled away he just smiled and went to ask for the car. I turned to Demi and she smiled at me

"So ... I guess this is goodbye" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"It's a see you later" I looked up at her and she was smirking, she winked at me and I chuckled, feeling nervous for the second time this day, this has never happened.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, she stood on her tiptoes which was the most adorable thing ever.

"Later Dems" I whispered

"Later Lena" she smiled and started walking backwards as same as me, two meters apart I turned my back and walked to Justin's car. I got in and sighed dreamily

"Is everything okay?" Justin asked

"What? Oh yeah" everything's better than okay

…

Alex's P.O.V

It's been three days since I first and last saw Demi and I'm dying to see her again, there was something about her that attracts me. Yeah yeah I know what you're saying, you have boyfriend Selena, he loves you Selena, you'll break his heart. But as they say ... You can't help who you fall in love with. And I'm not saying that I'm in love with Demi or something, it's just that Justin wasn't the right and Demi has that something that he doesn't.

*brrrrr* Oh my god. I was lost in my own thoughts that the ringtone of my cell phone scared the crap out of me. I groaned and flopped on my stomach taking a look at my cell phone. Ugh just what I needed, great.

J: "Hey babe, what u doin 2day?"

S: "Nothing, I guess. Why?"

J: "I was thnkn mayb we could wtch a movie 2gther" seriously, reading his texts takes me a few more glances than necessary.

S:" Uh sure, come in 10"

J: "K bb,c u soon"

Should I break up with him? Maybe this will be my only chance ... no,I don't even know what I'm going to do about Demi. Ow man, why me?

... Later that day ...

I am currently wrapped around Justin's arm on the couch, we decided on watch a romantic movie, I wanted a suspense one but he insisted so I just agreed which was a bad idea cause I'm totally falling asleep. My eyes were about to close when my phone vibrated from my back pocket. I looked up to Justin and he was already asleep, uh,boys.

'You were just about to sleep Gomez'

Yeah up

I looked back at my phone and I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. I have a message from Demi! From Demi fucking Lovato! OMG! Okay chill Gomez.

I pushed on the read button with a smile on my lips

D: "Hey Lena, you busy?" I bit my lip and looked up at Justin. Nah.

S: "Nop, not at all, why?"

D: "Well I was thinking we could maybe hang out?" OMG! She asked first! That's a good start Marie!

S: "Sounds great, I'll see you in 30?"

D: "Awesome, send me your address, I'll pick you up"

I'm fucking hanging out with a so damn sexy and beautiful girl. Yup Yup Gomez is awesome. I sent her my address and stood up from the couch. I looked down at Justin again. Duh now how do I wake him up?

"Justin" I whispered yelled, it's not like I'm going to scream at him to wake the fuck up cause I'm having a date with a girl.

"Justin!" Damn this is going to be difficult

"JUSTIN!" I said louder and shook him from his shoulders

"Eh eh" he mumbled and shook his head no. Come on just stand up and leave

"Justin my parents are coming soon" like I said, I won't tell him I'll go out with his best friend who I happen to have a crush with.

"Oh yeah that's okay" he said rubbing his eyes with his hands and propping them on the head of the couch. This dude seriously doesn't get it.

"Justin you have to go" I took his hand from the couch and pulled him up

"Why?, I want to see your parents, and I want to spend the rest of the night with you" he finally stood up but pulled me to him and pressed his lips on mine. I swear I tried to kiss back but he just doesn't inspire me anymore

"Justin, really, you have to go, my parents are coming, I didn't tell them you were coming and I'm really tired, I just want to sleep a little okay? Please?" Damn I'm losing time

"I could slee-"

"Justin, please!" I'm being a bit rude now, I know but this dude seriously doesn't seem to understand English

"Okay, I'm going but" I sighed and turned around to walk him to the door but he pulled me to him and kissed me hard. Now I feel really really bad, he always puts all his passion when he kisses me and I always seem off of it, I can't break up with him, I'm not that cruel 'but you're crushing on his best friend' yeah I know but it's just a crush isn't it? I have to be with Justin ... no?. After a few seconds I started to kiss back not really paying attention to it but as soon as his hands made their way to my hips I was fucking paying attention. Bad move dude.

"Justin just leave" I pushed him away and he smirked

"I turn you on" he whispered and kissed my cheek. Yeah sure, as you say

"So funny, now please, leave" I looked to my watch and saw I just have 20 minutes. Fuck

"Yeah okay" he started walking to the door and I followed behind. I opened the door for him and he walked out standing in the door frame

"But really,I can stay and we c-" this bitch

"JUST LEAVE GODAMN!" Oh shit. I looked up at him and he had this shocked expression.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry Justin,I'm just not feeling good,okay? Please leave me alone. Goodnight" I slowly closed the door and ran upstairs to change my clothes. I know,I'm such a bitch but he was really getting into my nerves.

I quickly searched for some cute clothes and ended up wearing some blue and white short shorts,a white blouse,a black and white sweater and black shoes. Hope she likes it. No Gomez,you shouldn't care about that! She's just your new friend.

I put on some perfume and curled my eyelashes. I put on some lipgloss before keeping it in my back pocket. Who says? Maybe I'll need it later.

When I was about to open my bedroom door,the doorbell ranged. I quickly ran downstairs and hold the doorknob

"Who's that?" I yelled

"Your delivery,Mrs. Gomez" Mrs. Gomez,sounds so sexy from her,Lena likes. I slowly opened the door to find a smiling,sexy,hot as hell woman standing before me.

Demi's POV

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing,sure thing this girl caught my attention since I met her but now ... wow' I haven't seen which level of gorgeous she was. Right now she's wearing some short hit shorts, a white blouse that fits her too damn good and a cute sweater. Sure thing,she's stunning. And here me just wearing black jeans,white shirt and leather jacket

"Wow Dems,gotta say you look good" charm

"Well thank you,not as much as you,though" awh! She's blushing!

"Thank you" we both smiled and just stared at each other

"So...shall we go?" I asked and lead her to walk before me. She smiled and I closed her door,walking behind her. I walked faster when she got near the car and opened the door for her,I don't know why I'm doing this,we're just hanging out,it's not a date,damn Demi,focus. She thanked me and I nodded closing her for and walking to my side.

"So,where are we going?" She asked getting comforts be into the seatbelt

"I was thinking on Starbucks then Moyo,what do you think?"

"Moyo,OMG my favourite!" She said excited. I smiled,she's cute.

"Mine too,this is going to be cool,Lena" I looked up to her and smiled seeing her smile back...

...

Selena's POV

"No way! Really? But that's like impossible!" She laughed out,her laugh is so beautiful,like really cute.

"You're talking with Selena Gomez,nothing is impossible for her" I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed again

"Wow calm her down" we both giggled. Currently we were eating our ice-cream,we opted for coffee after ice cream so we don't get cold.

"So about this Wilmer guy,do you still like him" I know maybe it's not a comfortable subject but I was dying to know her interests

"Oh nope,he was just another guy in my life,nothing serious" I don't know why I was feeling hopeless

"Have you ever loved somebody Dems?"

"I...I don't know,I haven't thought about that. I think I don't know what love really is"

"Your lips are full of truth" I said,I completely agreed with her,sometimes is just illusion and not love,besides,who knows what real love is? No one. Everyone has their ideas.

I watched her take the spoon to her lips and a bit of ice-cream stayed over her lips. Damn I just want to lick it out of her lips,I have died to taste her lips ever since I saw her but today,with her lip gloss shining cause of the lights of the place,it makes it too hard for me to focus

"There's something more on your lips" I giggled when she tried to see crossing her eyes

"Oh.." she took her napkin but before she could bring it to her lips I stopped

"Here,I'll get it" I whispered and wipe it off with my thumb. I pulled my hand away before caressing discreetly her cheek.

About an hour of talking about ourselves and eating our ice-cream I found out we have a few things in common,we both love music and acting,we of course love our fans,we like to write songs,we like to dress boyish sometimes,we both love to read and a few things more. But it hasn't been easy to chat with her without staring at her lips,her tongue,which constantly darts out,her soft and delusions hair ... I'm seriously getting hot in here,there was something about her that makes me so hot,so warm ...

"Ahh...it was delicious" she sighed and went to stood up but I stood up first and pulled her chair out

"Why thanks gentlewomen" I smiled and threw out empty cups into the garbage.

"Lets go Dems" I said and she followed beside me

"I'm having a good time Lena" she suddenly said smiling at me

"Me too Dems,we should do this more often" I would no handle not seeing her for a while. I feel the need of seeing her everyday of my life. Hey Dems,wanna marry me so I can satisfy my need?. Yeah no.

"Of course".

I opened the door for her to get into Starbucks and I asked her what she wanted,when she told me I told her to sit on the couch in the corner of the room,it seems warm *wink* *wink*.

"Goodnight" I said to the girl of the cash

"Oh Goodnight,what would you want,lady?" Suddenly Demi walked beside me and smiled at me when I saw her

"I'll have a Caramel coffee and what do you suggest me?" I asked to the girl without looking at her,I was distracted looking at the flavours of coffees

"I suggest the Peppermint Mocha and a date at eleven" a Mocha sounds good

"Yeah ill have that" I turned back at Demi and smiled but she was glaring at the casher girl dunno why

"Oh leave it,just give us one extra straw and save the date for another,please" date? Which date?

"This is between her and me,get on your own business" the girl said. what the hell!?

"Woah woah,don't talk to her like that,okay?" I said narrowing my eyes at her

"Oh come on babeh,omit her,pick me up at eleven,we'll have fun" okay what?

"Uhm okay here you have,I'll have this and excuse me,I'm drinking my coffee with my girlfriend,thanks" I said hanging her the money and taking a straw from a glass before taking Demi's hand on mine and walking to the couch where I left her.

"Sounds good" Demi mumbled

"What sounds good?" I asked

"Oh uh nothing" she blushed and I sat on the couch. She went to sit beside me but before she could I pulled her towards me,making her fall into my lap.

Demi's POV

I was about to sit down when Selena pulled me to her and soon I was lying on her lap,her legs perpendicular to mine.

"Lena" I giggled nervously and tried to stand up but she hold me in place

"Hey,wouldn't want that girl think we lied,do we?" She whispered on my ear and It took everything in my power to not groan at the feeling of her breath on my ear. She's making it difficult,she's making everything difficult damn. I looked back at her and she had this ... strange look in her eyes ... a mix of lust,dream,waste. I suddenly felt her hand caress my thigh and I jumped a bit

"Selena" I whispered out trying to tell her to stop but she caressed my hip and started kissing my neck. I couldn't anymore,I swear I tried ... I moaned which was a bad idea because the next thing I remember is her gripping my hips tighter and her lips trail up my jaw


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Her lips were working so deliciously on my neck,kissing licking and nibbling every now and then and my body was shaking,was getting warm. Please god,give me strength,I can't do this,she's my best friend's girlfriend. It's wrong,this is so wrong ... Ungh she just found my sweet spot oh lord. I'm sorry Justin.

I turned my head to her and stared at her eyes,her deep dark brown eyes that are so clouded with lust right now and I could tell mine are the same. I gulped and looked to her lips,licking mine unconsciously making her smile. I'm really sorry Justin. I closed my eyes and leaned in to peck her lips,the most soft and sweet thing I've ever felt in my entire life,I pulled away biting my lip,I reached my hand up and caressed her lips with my thumb.I looked back at her eyes and she seemed so vulnerable,so innocent,she looks like an angel,just waiting for me to do something and I did,I sure as hell did something. I leaned in crocking my head a bit and kissed her hard,putting all my strength and passion into it and after two seconds I felt her do the same,one hand gripping my hips harder but gently,and the other rubbing my thigh in a so lovely way. I suddenly felt the urge to feel her and that's when I flicked my tongue over her lips asking for entrance which she almost immediately gave me. And in that moment,when our lips were touching,our bodies were pressed together I knew it,I knew that I can't get away from her,not now,not ever.

Everything was getting intense,in some points of the make out session I opened my eyes when we pulled away for some seconds and I saw people looking at us in disgust and I know this is not just wrong because she's like forbidden to me but this is so wrong cause we're on a public family place. Oh well,life's short.

I slowly trailed my right hand in between her arm and her body cupping the skin of her sides,she's so soft,something none of my boyfriends had,soft skin,like porcelain,so delicate,so delicious.

I pulled my lower body away and stood up from her lap without disconnecting out lips and straddled her hips,her hands going immediately to my hips and mine around her neck I am so -*brrrrp* *brrrrrrp* Fuck my life.

I pulled away from Selena slowly and took out my phone from my back pocket. FUCK IT.

"Hello?" I said through the phone but me talking on the phone didn't stop Selena of doing some work on my neck

"Hey Demi,I was wondering if you would like to go shopping or something? Selena just dumped me out of her house a few hours ago and I got nothing to do" I felt guilt run all over my body but it was all gone as soon as Selena's lips connected with sweet spot and started sucking hardly

"Oh uh I - well I'm out of home right now Jus" Selena's head shoot up when I said her boyfriend's name and I looked at her scared but again,it was all gone when Selena just bit her lip and went down to my neck again this time making circles with her tongue over the mark she's just made. It was too much and I know you'd have done the same;I moaned and hummed in pure ecstasy forgetting completely about Justin

"Uh yeah I see you're busy,sorry Demi,talk later,have fun,love you" and the line went off.i must have scared the crap out of the little boy damn.

"Selena" I had finally the strength to gasp out

"Yes?l she hummed from my jaw,trailing he lips and nose softly over it

"I think we should go out of here,don't want to make a show,do we?" I whispered and she giggled nodding

"Yeah,okay,lets go Demetria" I hate people calling me Demetria but from her god didn't it sounded so sexy?

She picked up our things and took me by the hand,crossing the whole room full of people that were staring at us weirdly but I didn't care,after all,I'll never see them again in my life. As we walked by the cash I couldn't resist but to stick my tongue out to the whore who just hit on Selena a few minutes ago. Just then Selena pulled me towards her side and wrapped her right arm around my waist,leaning her head down to kiss my forehead,just then I noticed she was a bit taller than me and that's just so cute.

When we reached the car I was about to open the door for her but she pulled me towards her and pressed me between the co-pilot door and kissed me hard,placing her arms in the window on each side of my face. I felt her head crock to the left to make the kiss deeper. I love this,I'm really loving kissing her,feeling her this close,I love being with her,making this kind of stuff with her. God,I know you're going to punish me for this but I can't resist and I can't stop it anymore.

I came back to the moment when Selena's right hand lowered from the window to my cheek,down my arm and into my stomach,rubbing softly,I'm losing it,I'm fucking losing it. My lord,I just met her three or four days ago,what's fucking wrong with me!?. I slowly pulled away and leaned my forehead with hers

"Your place?" I whispered and she nodded opening the door to me. I quirked my eyebrow since I was supposed to drive

"Come on,prop in,I'll drive" she said softly,her voice tone hasn't changed since we sat on the couch on Starbucks

"You sure?" I asked jumping to the seat

"Sure Lovato,hand me the keys" She teased and I decided to play along

"Find them" I whispered and she quirked her eyebrow in dare. Sexiest thing ever.

"Okay,lets see" she leaned to me and searched on my front pockets for them but nothing. She leaned in more,burring her face into my neck and blowing on my skin making a shiver run down my spin. She then started tapping my leg in suppose search of the keys and took my earlobe between her lips. I jerked my hips in response and she took that as an opportunity to place her hand on my butt,where the keys where. I felt her take them and she nibbled on my ear making me moan again

"Gotcha" she whispered pulling away and placing a small kiss on my neck.

She closed the door and walked towards the driver seat,opening and closing the door. The machine went on and I sighed in happiness. Where would this go tonight?.

what do you want it to happen guys? what do you spect about it?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_don't own the lyrics below,just so you know its called "She wants me" by NeYo if you didn't know so... So this chapter is tad rated M so you're warned,don't like femslash? don't read. I own nothing but the story so hope you like this and tell what you think about it,reviews maybe? (: xoxo._

Selena's POV

I pulled off in the garage of my house and opened my door before going to open the door for Demi

"Thanks" she was _about_ to step in the ground when I pushed my body towards hers and placed myself between her legs before leaning down and kissing her gently but with squeaked,cutest thing ever and grabbed her ass and pushed her body against me changing my hands of position and cupping the back of her thighs lifting her down and walking out of the car. I closed the door with my foot and walked to my house. Good luck my parents are out of town with some partners.

I already had the keys of my house on my hands so it was easy to open the door.

As soon as the door was closed behind us I pinned Demi to the wall beside us repositioning her body over my hands. I pulled away enough for our lips to not be touching and looked her in the eyes.

"Selena" she whispered in my lips and I closed my eyes in instinct

"You know this is so wrong,right?" She asked. That feeling again,that fucking guilt running all over my body

"I know Demi" I slowly let her legs fall down from my body and pulled away from her a little,rubbing the back of my neck

"I know this is so wrong,but I - I can't just help it okay? You,everything about you,since the first day I laid eyes on you I knew you were going to be something else,something else that now drives me crazy,that now I can't stay away of,someone I can't resist to,Demi I know this is so bad" I walked closer to her and cupped her cheek

"But I want to try this,I want to be able to ... to do this kind of things with you,to feel you,to kiss you,to touch you" I trailed my thumb over her cheek bone and leaned in to kiss it lightly.

"Selena I want this too but I'm so worried" she whispered wrapping her arms around my neck

"I know you're scared but ... nobody has to know" I said back,my voice soft as if I was scared that if I high my tone she would break or something. I waited,seeing her bit her lip losing in her thoughts,I decided on just wait and see what she says.

"We can do this" she said and I grinned immediately leaning in to kiss her but she put a finger on my lips stopping me

"I have one condition though" she said removing her finger

"What's that?"

"Don't break up with Justin,I already feel so guilty and seeing him heartbroken would be more horrible" I quirked my eyebrow. Was she crazy?

"I know it's kind of weird Lena but ... please" I sighed and nodded. I would do anything just to be able to be with her.

"Okay Dems. I won't break up with him if that's what you want" she smiled and I smiled back leaning in to kiss her and this time she didn't stop me,the opposite;she pulled me to her hard and our lips crashed for the who knows time this night...

I don't know how we managed to get into my bedroom but I don't care because right now I'm laying on my bed with the sexiest human being in the would standing in front of me

"Are you ready Gomez?" She whispered sensuality and I could just groan in response crashing my legs together to somehow stop the throbbing between them. She said she wanted to try something and the next thing she did was placing her iPhone on my draw's speakers and 'She wants me' by NeYo started playing. I gulped when I heard the lyrics and wrapped the sheets below me into my fists.

She had her hair on a ponytail and all her clothes still in place but as soon as the song started she slowly and teasingly started to take her leather jacket away,zipping it down slowly and when it was all the way opened she threw it to my face. I pulled it away and placed it beside me never looking away from her beautiful body that was now moving to the rhythm of the music

'She Notice That I'm Interested

And I Can Tell That She's Interested

So Girl, Since We Both Interested

We Should Make This Move'

She started playing with the hem of her shirt and I sat straight in attempt to have a better view. Her shirt went up slowly giving me the perfect view of her abs and then her chest. She threw her white shirt away revealing her white full bra. Her hands went to her breast and squeezed them softly like if it was a choreography for the song. I closed my eyes liking my lips,if she keeps doing this I would not handle it anymore and I will attack her.

'She Dancin

She Got A Body That Nobody Can Deny,

He Poppin Bottles, And Ignorin Her

That's Why, Before It's Over She Gonna Be

By My Side

No Longer Feelin That Guy'

She winked at me knowing the song fit us perfect and I chuckled at the thought moving my body forward sitting at the edge of the bed. She leaned into me and trailed kisses over my neck. I attempted to place my hands on her hips but she pinned them to the bed pulling away from my neck. Her face was inches away from me and I leaned in to kiss her but again she teased me,pulling away when I was about to touch her lips with mine. I whined out and she smirked at me standing up straight.

'Stop, Stop

Lookin This Way

'Fore I Take You By The Hand

And Tell Ya Let's Go

Stop, Stop

Dancin Like That

Cause The Way That You Move

Is Outta Control'

She took me by the hand and pulled me towards her making me stand up from the bed,she took both my hands in her own and placed them on her hips. Her hips still swinging from side to side slowly. I breathed in and leaned my forehead with hers squeezing her hips. She smiled up at me and trailed my hands to the button of her jeans,making my fingers unbutton it and taking my index and thumb in hers to run the zipper down slowly. I took a gasp of air when I saw her white underwear. I looked up at her in desperation. I need her now and she knows it,I can tell by the way she grins and pushes me back to the bed.

'Frontin On Me

Cause I'm Where You Wanna Be

Get In And Let's Roll

Hey, Get In And Let's Roll

Hey, Get In And Let's Roll'

She pulls her hair off her ponytail and flips it to her right shoulder,falling so perfectly over her breast. Her hands going to the waistband of her jeans and pulling on them gently but never getting them off. Her dark lips looking directly into mine. Her bottom lip being bit by her teeth. Okay,that's enough. I pushed my body up and walked fast to her,pinning her to the door. The music,the noises from outside,everything was forgotten. All I could think about was the feel of her body pressed against mine,the feel of her thigh coming between my legs and pushing I to my centre,making me moan and jerk my hips into her muscle. All I could hear was our mixed breaths and the little sounds she was emitting when I grasp one of her breast and pushed my other hand down to rub through her underwear.

what do you think about this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Selena's POV

"Ugh Selena" Demi moaned banging her head on the door. I smiled and pulled her head away the door and rubbed it I heard the bang was rough.

"You like that?" I hissed in her ear. I was suddenly feeling so confident and so possessive. I pushed my face down to her neck and started nibbling trying to mark her as mine. Instead of answer my question she kept groaning and moaning and I loved it.

"Sorry Dems? I didn't get that" I whispered bringing her earlobe down with my teeth.

She suddenly pulled away of me and pushed me towards the bed taking me so off guard that I almost slip down.

"Yes Selena,I like it. Tell me,you like this?" She said hovering over me,opening my legs and placing herself between them,crashing out pubic bones together. I groaned and jerked my hips up...

Demi's POV

God,I know this is so wrong,I know this is so bad,I know I'm being such a bitch but I can't resist it. Every time she's standing by my side all I want to do is touch her,kiss her and hold her like there's no tomorrow. Yesterday we were about to take a big step,but it didn't go that far,I though it wasn't the right time and she agreed with me. Right now we are laying in her couch,her arm wrapped around my shoulder and mine wrapped around her waist,burring my face on her neck;seriously,I don't care if Hermaionie stayed with Harry or went with Ron,all I care about is the young gorgeous girl that's wrapping me so careful and lovely between her arms. Even thought I'm feeling really happy I couldn't help but feel guilty; she should have been with Justin right now but when he called she said she was going out with her parents to go buy some stuff for home and here we are,in her couch watching a movie with me trying to suppress the urge of kissing her. I can't stop thinking about our kisses,they're so perfect,her soft lips,her sweet taste,her soft hands that caress parts of my body while she's pouring all she has on the kiss,she's always done that with me. When you see Selena you don't picture her as a lovely girlfriend,you can almost swear she's an "I don't fucking care" kind of girlfriend,or maybe that's because I've just seen her with Justin and she sure as hell isn't in love with him. First of all because she wouldn't had agreed with this between us and second because when I saw them together she was all "don't touch me" with him. But with me ... she's different,she's so careful,so gentle and I love it. I freaking love it.

"Dems?" I was broken out of my thoughts by my gir-selena's beautiful voice. I looked up at her and hummed burring my face in her neck and inhaling her scent. Ugh scenegasm. She sighed and started drawing shapes over my arm

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered kissing my head

"Selena... Do you love Justin?" I was so damn curious,what if even though she was so sweet with me, I'm just a toy,what If she's just that caring because I'm a girl not a boy. What if she's just using me for her pleasure? not like that. She can't do that to me. I felt her pull away from me. Bad signal. She unwrapped her arm from my shoulders and sat straight looking at me

"Why do you ask that Demi?" Evading. Damn.

"So you do" I sighed and shook my head no. I knew this was going to be bad,that's what happens every time I fall for someone. I'm not saying I've already fallen for her but still ...

"I didn't say that Dems" she whispered shifting closer to me with her legs crossed facing me.

"You don't love him?" As much as I wanted her to tell me no I'm feeling kind of disappointed. That would mean she kissed me and feels things for me because she wasn't interested in someone,not because I'm better than whoever she would be with. Do you get me?.

"It's complicated" she looked everywhere but my eyes

"Mind to share Lena?" I knew she was having trouble with that and I wanted to be there for her in any situation,that's all I and her safeness.

"I-I don't know. You're his best friend,it's it's like strange,you understand?" That's kind of funny. She'd kiss and touch me but she wouldn't share a secret about him because I'm his best friend. Oh come on,it's funny.

"Lena. Do you realise what you've just said?l I quirked my eyebrow at her and chuckled. She finally looked back at me and giggled as well

" was stupid" she rolled her eyes and we both laughed.

"You can tell me if you want Lena,you can't keep things for yourself,it causes too much fatigue to your mind" I said taking her hand in mine,running my thumb over the back of it.

"You're right" she sighed and squeezed my hand

"I'm confused Demi. I know I don't love him anymore,I haven't since a while ago or that's what I felt,at least I didn't love him as much as before. He were drifting apart,it was cool at the beginning,the dates,the family meetings,everything;it was cool. But since a while ago I was feeling out if it,I was constantly spacing out not because I was thinking about things but because I started to get bored and uninterested in what was happening when I was around him. Then it arrived. I don't know if you're aware of this but...he cheated on me. And no Demi,I'm not cheating on him with you for revenge,I'll never do that let alone to you,you're someone special,but that's another thing. He cheated on me a few months ago and I broke up with him but he came up to me begging for forgiveness and asking me to come back but I wasn't interested anymore. Sure it did hurt the cheating but not as much as everyone expected. After some weeks I told him that it was okay to come back,not because I wanted but because everyone kept saying to take him back,that we was honest,that we was really sorry,that it was love and I shouldn't give up that easily but I didn't take him back because they were right,I did it because I was so tired of all it. Whatever,we came back as since that he was so gentle,so sweet,cute and all but for me,it was not enough anymore. When we started dating again,every time we went out I got bored so easily,he was always kissing me and hugging me and I was so sick of it. Normally I would love it but from him ...it was not pleasurable at all. Then you ... When I woke up the day we met I was feeling so low,like I didn't want to go with him,after all someone was waiting for him. But for a reason I woke up and followed him. Then you came into my life,so unexpectedly and so naturally and you just changed everything. Not because giving a good impression but for you to be sure that when I first ever saw you my heart melted. I've never in my life seen someone so beautiful,so cute and so ... natural. So inspirational. That's when I knew that I couldn't ever let you go. That's when I knew you were going to be a good change in my life and here we are. Us,together,watching movies,having a sweet time and me thinking about how much it lasted for me to meet finally the right one. Cause I know you're the right one. I know it because every time I see you I feel my heart race,every time I you you I want to jump in happiness,every time we touch everything about me disappears,there's just you and me and the feeling hidden between out locked lips. You're my new dream Demi"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

...You're my new dream Demi" I was speechless. When I said you could picture Selena as a rude girl but not with me,I didn't expect this kind of stuff ... So corny,so romantic,so honest,too damn cute. That perfect. She's like the description of what everyone wants in their life and I was so lucky to have her.

"Demi...Say something before I lose my mind" I do wanted to say something but I couldn't. I was literally speechless. I licked my lips and pushed myself to her,hugging her like there was no tomorrow. I wrapped my arms around her neck and instantly she wrapped hers around my sides. It's sweet you know? Normally,when your girlfriend or boyfriend hugs you,they place their hands on your back looking down but when she does it,she places them in my back looking up,like trying to tell me she'll support me whenever and forever. That's what makes her special,she's all that you can't expect for someone.

"You're so adorable" I whispered in her ear and she sighed,rubbing my back with her hands.

"And you're perfect" she whispered back and I pulled away looking straight into her eyes.

"You have no idea how lucky I feel for having you in my life Lena,you're unique" I smiled at her blush and leaned in to kiss her lips. It started slow and gentle but soon it became hot and hard,taking my breath away. Why does she have to be that perfect for me?.

I pulled away from her lips and repositioned myself between her legs. We passed from being sat facing each other to be pressed against each other. Everything was getting intense,what was around us disappeared and it was just her lips and her lower body pressed against mine,her hands caressing my sides and every now and then her lips emitting soft and sexy sounds that had me so turned on right now. I lifted her shirt and caressed her hot and beautiful abs going up slowly to her cleavage. I pulled away from her lips and connected mine with her neck leaving a path with my tongue before nipping at the soft skin there. I was about to go farther when we heard the door sound like it was about to be opened. I pulled away from her quickly and said straight,brushing my hair with my fingers and licked my lips. Selena repositioned as well and pulled her shirt down.

"oh honey,I thought you we- Oh but who do we have here!" A woman who I guess is her mother smiled up at me and I smiled back at her

"Good Morning Mrs. and Mr. Gomez,I'm Demi,nice to meet you" I said slowly and walked up to them,shaking both their hands

"Aren't you adorable? Hi Demi,I'm Mandy,it's nice to meet you too sweetie" her mom said throwing her coat to the couch. I smiled at her and looked back to Selena's father. I smiled at him and fortunately he smiled back. Don't know if you guys think the same but even though Selena's not my girlfriend,the impression of her parents was too important and he smiling at me made me feel so relaxed. I was doing well.

"Hi Demi,I'm Brian,it's nice to meet you too honey. I didn't knew we were going to have visits" he looked up to Selena as well as me an she smiled shyly. How adorable.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but I thought maybe you were busy and all" she said and walked up to me,wrapping her arm around my shoulders. My eyes widened,I didn't expect this kind of affection with her parents watching us. Her dad looked up to our linked bodies and quirked her eyebrow. I blushed and made my hands fists cause they were getting sweaty. "Demi! Are you staying for dinner!?" Her mom shouted from the kitchen and I looked up to Selena asking with my eyes if it was alright. She smiled and squeezed my shoulder

"That would be a pleasure Ma'am" I yelled back gently and looked back at her dad. I was getting so fucking nervous

"So guys,I brought a movie from some shop out there,want to watch it while your mom prepares dinner?"

"OMG YES!" I said excited jumping a bit. Then I realised I did it in front of my wannabe girlfriend and father in law. I quickly stood straight and cleared my throat

"Sorry" her dad chucked and played with my hair,I usually hate when people do it but it was so cool from him

"Come on guys,lets put on this thing" he said walking to the couch where her daughter ad me we making out just a few minutes ago. I turned back to Selena and she was was smiling at me

"What?" I asked with a small smile

"You're adorable,did you know it?" She whispered and I blushed looking to the ground shyly. She lifted my chin up and kissed my nose before taking my hand and I follows her back to the couch...

Selena's POV

"So Demi,how did you meet Selena?" Oh Mom.

"Uhh..." she looked up at me hesitant and I think I know why.

"Well we used to go together in junior high school and a few days ago I saw her on the same restaurant I was having lunch. I recognised her when I say her at the cash. I said hey and she recognised me as well" isn't my girl clever? If she have said that she was Justin's best friend they would have a bad thought about her. My dad already suspects there's something between us.

"Oh so why didn't I met you before!?" My mom asked. Gosh,what's this? A cop interrogation?

"Well we weren't that close before,I guess that's why" Demi smiled at my mom and I placed my hand on her thigh under the table being careful to not get caught by my parents. Demi looked up at me and smiled,receiving a smile from my lips.

"So are you at school right now Demi?" I can't fucking believe the do not know who she is. I mean dude! She's DEMI FUCKING LOVATO!

"Oh no sir,I'm home schooling"

"Oh did you have problems or something?" Oh Mom come on!

Y slapped my forehead with my hand and rolled my eyes. Dudes,you're so stupid. Demi laughed a little and started talking again

"No ma'am,My family and me think that it's better for me to study at home because of the fans and all,it would be kind of trouble"

"Fans? Are you famous or something?" Ok that's it

"Guys! She's DEMI LOVATO! Does Mitchie Torres sounds familiar to you?" My mom's eyes widened and her expression was just like Ö

"OMG! That sweet girl from Camp Rock!?"

"Thanks!" I sighed and continued eating my chicken

"No way...OMG this is amazing! Could you give me your autograph!?" My dad said excited. Awwh. I laughed and looked down at Demi,she was blushing and giggling

"I think so.." She said smiling while cutting a slice of her chicken.

"Okay okay we got two celebrities on our house,aren't we awesome Brian!?" My mom said. How embarrassing

"Moooooom" I whined and she scoffed

"Okay okay sorry. Oh we have to go buy some stuff for home,would you girls want to come with us?" My mom said turning back to her food

"Yes sure!" Demi said before I could and I looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. She smiled up at me and wink me. Guess it's not just her and me today;well at least,after all,I didn't lie to Justin.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 **

_don't own Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. Just so you know I'm addicted got that song! It's PREFECT! In every sense of the word. Anyway,Enjoy and review (: xoxo._

Selena's POV

"BUT YOU,MAKE ME WANNA ACT LIKE A GIRL,SIT STRAIGHT AND WEAR SEATBELT"

i screamed along the song,of course those weren't the lyrics but changed them just to tease her. She glared at me with a small smirk. I grinned back and ran my hand across the seat walking my fingers towards her hand and linking our hands. I feel so damn happy,it's been a lot since I don't feel this way,actually I have never felt this way;of course I've loved before but ... this is different,and it's not that my pasts have done something wrong,it's just that she does everything right.

'...I think I'd have a heart attack'

"Wow Demi,this is a pretty awesome record,congratulations honey"

"I know! It's amazingly perfect! I can't stop listening and let me tell you guys,I was the first person who heard it,just so you know"

I winked at my parents from the rear-view mirror. Demi giggled and squeezed my hand

"Thank you ma'am,that song really means a lot to me"

she said looking back at me. I smiled in adoration,I know the story behind that song and it made me feel amazing inside. Her record came out yesterday,it's still interesting how she recorded it on 3 days and in the fourth it was already on first place in iTunes..it's just wow. The thing is that,the second day the record was ready and she asked me if I wanted to listen to it,I of course said yes and she played it on her iPod,showing me the lyrics on the original paper where she wrote it...

*Flashback*

"OMG that was a loooong walk"

i whined propping on the couch behind her bed

"That was a square and a few stairs" she rolled her eyes with a teasing smile in her beautiful lips

"Mmmm..well yeah"

I said lowly and bit my lower lip,walking towards her. I sat on her bed towards her and grabbed her hips,pulling her hard towards me. She giggled and straddled my legs. I pushed her hair back exposing her neck and kissed her pulse point.

"But it was too long waiting for being finally with *kiss* you *kiss* alone *kiss*...in your bed *kiss* us"

I slowly lifted her shirt and a little moan was heard from her mouth

"Wait"

she whispered pushing herself away of my body. What did I do?.

"You did nothing,don't worry"

she smiled when she looked up at me,my expression must have been of worry.

"So?,what's up?"

I pulled her towards me again and kissed her arm going down to her palm and the back of her hand. I looked up at her linking our fingers and she smiled. That beautiful smile of hers just do things to me.

"I want you to hear something"

she said letting go of my hand and walking towards the drawer

"It must be quick so I could go back to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world"

I hummed walking to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked down to see what she was doing while brushing her hair with one hand. She's just placed her iPhone on her speakers and opened the music app. I took a breath and inhaled her scent;I must admit to you guys that her scent has me overwhelmed,has me hypnotised ,it's so addictive,so perfect. I buried my nose on her hair and kissed the space below her ear. Suddenly she turned to me and we were face to face.

"Here,follow it"

she said handing me a piece of paper. The handwriting was so beautiful,so girly but at the same time vintage;it was perfect. By the dirt on some parts of the paper I guessed this lyrics were changed a lot of times.

The music started playing and I looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow. From the last week I've been actualising myself about Demi's music I inferred that this was so different from her old work.

'Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough'

I don't know why I'm catching the idea. Did she wrote it for me? It doesn't make lot of sense since she's perfect and I am the one who's not enough for her. Apart from that,she's right,she can get whatever she wants,and from me not a word,she can have whatever she wants from me,like really everything.

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yeah, it's you, make me so nervous

Then I just can't hold your hand

I looked up at her and smiled. She's so sweet. I hold her hand and squeezed it bringing it up to kiss it without moving my eyes away from the lyrics.

'Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And everytime I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

It's more trouble than if others were

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts'

I looked up at her again quirking my eyebrows,she just shuddered and walked back to the bed,signalling me to sit beside her.

'You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack'

The song finished and I was speechless. I hold the paper in two and looked at her expecting face.

"I wrote it for you"

she whispered looking down fiddling with her fingers.

"Dems...It's ..It's amazing"

I looked at the paper in my hands and back to her

"I ...I just don't have world for this. It's the most special thing somebody has ever did to me ...and it's ...it's amazing! I loved it!"

I stuttered out before hugging her so tight that there were possibilities that she couldn't move her back for days.

I turned my head facing her exposed ear and whispered

"Thank you" and then I kissed her neck without letting her go.

*End of the flashback*


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER** **9**

_**the only think I own is the story,no more. Not names,no songs,not a thing but the story. I hope you review this and tell me what you think (: xoxo.**_

"We're here,please;if you guys don't want to follow us be aware of your cellphones,we will call you " my mom said while we all were walking inside the store

"Yes sir" I mumbled and looked over at Demi who was walking a few steps in front of me,following my parents. I waited till we were on the living room's part and I took her by her arm pulling her towards me.

"Hey there" I whispered on her lips smiling seductively

"Hey" she smiled relaxing her body in my arms. I pulled her up and carried her sexy body before propping her on the nearest couch I found,me falling over her.

"Selena there's a lot of people in here" she whispered trying to push me away

"Who cares?"

I whispered before connecting our lips softly. The kiss was slow and innocent at first but it wasn't long till it became slowly sexy. Don't blame me,you wouldn't resist also if you have this hot as hell beautiful woman kissing your lips. I pushed her up resting her head on the arm of the couch and propped my left half of body on my arm beside Demi's side and placed my right hand beside her face lifting my other half up. I pulled away softly bringing her lower lip between my teeth and letting it go gently.

"You really are beautiful" I whispered taking a piece of hair off her face

"So are you"

she smiled up at me and I smiled back before connecting our lips again. I put my hand on her back and pulled her up so she was sitting in my lap. I hugged her and buried my nose in her neck kissing it softly. I pulled away and placed my chin on her shoulder making figures with my fingers in her legs. I looked up to catch a girl looking at us with a wondering face and I frizzed. Shit I forgot about the paparazzi thing and all that.

"Don't look at your left,just move your head slowly to your right and when I tell you,we stand up from here okay?" I said to Demi and she started to do as I said. I took her had and put on my sweatshirt cap walking upstairs.

"What's happening?" Demi whispered following my lead

"Just don't look back and follow me" I finally spotted my parents and I took as seat on a bed with Demi beside me. I looked up slowly and saw the same girl in front of us. She looked to our direction from the corner of her eye. Shit this is going to be difficult. I looked up at my dad and suddenly an idea propped up in my head.

"Daddy,can Demi and I go for an ice-cream to Moyo?" I asked my dad.

"We're about to go Selena" he said looking at some lamps

"Pleeeeeaseee? You can pick us up in there,it's just a few meters ago from here,next to the electronic store...PLEASE?" I whined hugging him

"Okay okay,we'll be there in 15 minutes,no more"

"Thank you daddy!" Hopefully it was a sunny day so my dad and mom were both wearing some weird hats so it was a bit difficult to recognise them from far.

"Where are we going?" Demi asked me when I took her hand and put her sweatshirt cap on, thank god we were wearing sweatshirts other way that creepy girl would catch us easily.

"I'll explain you later just don't look back"

I said and walked us downstairs and out of the store. I looked back and spotted the girl pretending to read a magazine on the magazine's green spot. Ugh this freak. I walked faster with Demi holding my hand and entered Moyo,fortunately it was full of people so I quickly took out my sweatshirt and took out Demi's as well. She looked at me like if I was crazy but I just shushed her and made a ball with both out sweatshirts. I ordered our ice creams and soon they were ready. 3 minutes till my parents arrive. Okay what do I do? I looked over at the entrance and the girl was there reading an announcement that was pasted on the glass door. Mother of god. I took Demi's hand and leaded her to the restrooms closing the door behind us.

"Okay that's it. What the fuck is going on in here!? Why aren't you telling me anything! And why did you took out my sweatshirt!?" Demi said angrily and I sighed

"Calm down Dems. I did that because a girl is following us since she saw us on the store,I didn't tell you because I was thinking on what to do,I'm sorry" I grabbed her arm as she pulled away. Oh Man!

"You should have told me" she simply said looking herself at the mirror behind us.

"I know,I'm sorry gorgeous,please forgive me" I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist and rubbed my nose over her neck. I looked up at her reflection and she was still frowning

"PLEEEEASE?" I whined with a pout on my lips

"Okay I forgive you,just because you're too cute" she smiled and I grinned back.

'Putting my defences up cause I don't wanna fall in love,if I ever do that I think I'll have a heart attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack' Demi's eyebrow quirked up and I smirked in guilt. Yes,she was my message tone. I took out my phone and it was a message from my mom

*We're here*. I put it back into my pocket and took Demi's hand walking her back to the door

"They're here" before I could reach the doorknob she opened it and I stopped her pulling her towards me

"And Demi?" I whispered

"Yeah?"

"You look so hot when you're mad" I bit my lip and she laughed pulling me out...

We ran as fast as we could out of Moyo and spotted my dad's car. I quickly opened the door for Demi and she got in before me. I crashed into the seat and sighed

"Finally" I said throwing my head back

"That wouldn't happen if we were not afraid" Demi mumbled. What?

"Wh-"

"How was the ice cream girls?" My mom asked before I could reply to Demi

"

Fresh" I smiled at my mom from the rear view mirror and looked back at Demi. She faked a smile and turned her head to the window. okay what was that?.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 1O**

_So,you may think this chapter is kind of stupid,you'll see why. But I swear it's not,it has happened to us at least once in our lifedans it not,well believe,it really happens. So just give it time that in the next chapter you may understand (: Let me know what you think okay? (: xoxo._

**Selena's POV**

"Girls,dinner will be ready in half an hour,you're going to stay with us for dinner,aren't you Demi?"

My mom asked while Demi and I were walking upstairs. The whole ride home was silent,I didn't know what to say and she didn't said something for me to continue her topic so yes,it was tense.

"I'd love that Ma'am"

Demi said walking towards the kitchen leaving me alone there at the stairs. Damn what the hell did I did!?. Ugh. I walked upstairs and opened my door throwing myself at my bed and put a pillow on my head...

**Demi's POV**

"Haha yeah I'll totally try that at home"

I laughed tasting the soup Mandy has just done. I'm on the kitchen with her cause I honestly do not see future for talking today with Selena. I'm the one who's wrong though,I told her not to brake up with Justin so why does it hurts so much that she's still with him?

"Darling you don't have to be here watching how an old woman puts the wrong quantity of salt on the soup"

Mandy said and I couldn't help but laugh. I like Mandy,she's so simple and so funny.

"Uhh okay"

I was about to go with Brian when she spoke

"And tell Selena not to sleep now,she has to have dinner"

...guess I just have to go upstairs.

What do I say? Selena your mom says that you have to have dinner before you sleep. Close the door and leave?. No...I can't,that would be rude. *sigh* guess its only the moment and me. I opened the door slowly expecting her to be looking at me with narrowed eyes but all I saw was her beautiful body lying across the bed with a pillow over her face. Hope that makes it easier. I walked up to her bed and sat beside her taking the pillow away slowly. She was already sleep.

"Lena"

I whispered moving a strand of hair off her face and caressed her cheek. Demi,you're so stupid,you knew what all this was about,you knew exactly that their relationship was not worth you. You fucking knew this was going to turn out bad.

"Demi?"

A voice broke me out of my thoughts. She was looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"Demi? Is everything okay?"

She asked. Why can't I answer? Even stutter? All I want to do is kiss her nonstop and touch her,hold her. Damn you Demetria.

"Uh uh your mom says not to eat before sleep"

I stuttered out not even aware of what I was saying.

"Huh?"

She sat up facing my side

"I mean uhh"

okay get it together Lovato.

"Your mom said you can't sleep before you have dinner"

I looked at her eyes and down to her lips. God,they're so soft. I couldn't help but close my eyes remembering how they taste;the sudden thought worked me up and I accidentally let a small moan out.

"Demi"

Selena whispered and I felt her breath closer to my face but I couldn't open my eyes. Anyone else would think about their girlfriend's naked body but me ... I just had to think about her soft kisses and not even touch myself to feel on the edge. I felt a hand creep up my thigh and that's when I opened my eyes.

"Demi? Are you okay?"

I just kept staring at her not knowing what to say. I've just almost orgasmed in front of her thinking about her lips . Embarrassing!

"Yes,yeah I'm okay"

I finally stuttered out

"Demi..."

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

She asked getting closer to me. Now I really couldn't breath

"Nothing,really"

I smiled nervously with a small laugh

"I mean,the car thing ... I I don't get it,what did I do wrong?"

I can't tell her I got mad at the fact that she's still with him,that would be stupid,I was the one who told her not to break up with him. I can't just tell her y changed my mind.

"Oh nothing Lena,I was just kind of shocked because of the girl thing but that's all"

I lied smiling in reassurance

"Are you sure that's all?"

She asked taking my hand in hers and rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"Of course"

I smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Okay"

she smiled back and kissed my lips softly. I closed my eyes and leaned in more placing my hands on her hips and pulling her closer. Why!? Why did I have to fall for her!?.

"Mhhhh"

Selena moaned out sending a chill over my whole body to rest on my privet opening.

*knock* *knock*

"Girls,dinner's ready"

I quickly pulled away and stood up from the bed. OMG how much adrenaline.

"We're Coming!"

Selena yelled before letting out a sigh and let her body fall into the sheets. Demetria you seriously have to stop thinking about taking this girl every time you see her.

I was about to open the door when I heard a vibrating notice

Selena groaned before picking up

"Hello? ... Oh hey ... Uhmm yeah. Okay ...Mmm I don't think so ... okay. Oh ...yeah okay I'll see you then"

I quirked my eyebrow and let go of the doorknob. She sighed and dropped the cellphone on the drawer.

"

It was Justin,he wants to hang out tomorrow,the three of us. He told me he'll tell you to invite someone"

she said anger in her voice

"Ohh okay"

"Who are you going to invite?"

She asked getting more annoyed

"Uhh don't know,Joe maybe?"

**Selena's POV**

WHY!? WHY IN HELL! JOE IS HER EX! SHE CAN'T GO WITH HIM!

"No."

I said getting up and walking towards her

"Why?"

She looked surprised and I think that's understandable.

"Because I don't want"

I bitted out my blood boiling

"Sorry? What does that suppose to mean?"

"I just don't want"

"Why not!? He's mi friend!"

"Yes! And also your ex!"

"And what's wrong with that!"

"You're with me!"

"NO! YOU'RE WITH JUSTIN,AREN'T YOU!?"

"I wouldn't if you would have let me break up with him!"

"You don't understand!"

"HELL NO I DON'T!"

"Whatever"

"You're not going with him demi"

"I don't see the problem with that"

"YOU'RE MINE!"

God no,no no no I'm not going to cry hell no I can't cry

"Oh so now you own me or something?"

"NO!"

"So?"

I couldn't. I tried to hold them back but I couldn't. I feel on my knees and let my tears fall

"Selena"

she whispered in a surprised and shocked tone

"I- I don't know Demi I...I just. You can't go with him,I - Demi I -"

"No,don't say it"

"I have to! Demi I love you!".


	11. Chapter 11

Demi's POV

"Demi I love you"

the world stopped the moment she spelled those words,my breath got caught in my throat and my legs got weak.

"Listen,I know it's stupid because I met you a week ago and we started this a few days ago but I can't just help it Demi,that's just the way I feel. Because every time I'm with you nothing else matter,no Justin,no Joe,not even my parents or even the fear of getting caught. Because I feel safe,I feel safe beside you and I know that I don't have to be anywhere else because here Demi"

she steeped closer to me and hold my hand

"Here is where I belong,with you. And I'm risking my heart to the fact that you may not feel the same but that's how love is,give without expecting. And all I expect for you is to continue giving me the change of protecting you,of making you feel special,make me feel complete. I may be fucking things up with this but I could just not wait anymore. Okay maybe I could but I think this was the moment,I can't stand the idea of you being with someone else,none Joe non any other guy or girl because its only me the one I want you to be ... Now and always."

Speechless. Mind off. Shocked. That's the first words I found to describe how I feel right now. She was telling me she loves me! The girl I won't admit to I love her was telling me she loves me!.

I didn't trust my voice to say something so I just nodded which was kind of a bad idea because she started to cry again

"No,don't cry beautiful. Listen if it makes you that mad or sad I won't go with Joe,I'll go alone,you don't have to worry about that in any way okay?"

I said and she nodded smiling faintly.

I wiped her tears off with my thumb and pecked her nose.

"As for Justin...Selena I know I told you not to broke up with him but its starting to hurt you know? I want you to only be mine. To be able to cuddle with or kiss you without thinking that you also do that with him. It hurts an-"

"Demi I'll break up with him"

"Selena you don't have to d-"

"I want to" she took my other hand and hold it up brining it to her lips

"I want to be with you,just you" she kissed it and I couldn't help but blush

"GIRLS' COME ON YOUR SOUP IT'S GETTING COLD!"

Her mom screamed from downstairs and I chuckled looking down

"Way to kill the moment mama"

Selena mumbled before taking my face in her hands and kissed me softly. We pulled away slowly and smiled.

I think things are going to be okay.

"You look beautiful sugar"

I smiled up at Selena while she was looking at herself in the mirror saying she wasn't satisfied with what she was wearing. She pouted looking at her hair and I stood up behind her

"No matter what you wear or how you make your hair,to me you're always beautiful"

I whispered moving her hair off her neck propping my chin on her shoulder

"Awww you're such a softy little bear" she giggled teasingly and I poked her side

"No!" She whimpered and jumped a bit. She's so ticklish

"Awwh isn't Lena a ticklish teddy bear?" I teased and poked her side again softly

"Demi! Stop!" She whined again running to the other side of the room

"Oh where you think you're going? Fun's about to start"

I pouted with a smirk on my voice. I walked slowly to her and she backed towards the wall. Gotcha.

"No please Demi,please please don't" she pleaded putting her hands up in defence

"But I just want to play"

I smiled innocently and ran towards her.

She whined before I picked her up into my arms. She let out a small yelp and giggled

"Demi stop" she laughed and I threw her to the bed straddling her

"Now now now. If lena's a good girl she might get out of here"

I sang trailing my fingers teasingly over her sides. I looked up at her and she was biting her lip.

"de-NOOO!"

I started tickling her sides and she lost it.

"Shhhh"

"D-d-eem-p -please!"

She laughed out rolling on her sides trying to get out of grasp *tock tock*.

I stopped my hands and she sighed trying to catch her breath

"Honey,Justin's out there" fuck.

"What? But it's - OMG it's two o'clock!. Okay mom I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay sweetie" Selena stood up quickly and opened the door

"Mom please don't tell Justin Demi's here" she whispered

"Why?"

"Just please don't do it"

"Okay but you better explain later"

"I promise" she closed the door and turned to me

"Guess I uhm have to ...go" she mumbled rubbing the back of her head

"Yeah okay" I faked a smile and she smiled back. She walked to me and kissed my forehead

"I love you"

those three words sent a shiver over my body and my stomach to flip over and over again. I smiled up at her and she walked out of her room.

Dear lord,I love Justin but ... fuck him,I was having a really good moment with her.

- Selena's POV -

I sighed and walked downstairs. I've just told her I love her,I can't believe I did it. I know I'm acting like a kid,loving someone after a week but I think I'm not the only one that has ever felt this way,I perfectly know one of you at least once had feel this way towards someone you've just met.

"Hey baby" Justin greeted walking to me

"Hey"

I don't know how to do this,of course I won't do it right now,it would be horrible for him,Demi and me.

"You ready?" He asked kissing me in the lips. I pecked him and pulled away

"Yeah lets go" I walked to the door before he could open it for me and into the car.

You can do this Selena,just think about Demi,you want to be with her and that's the only thing that matters...

- Demi's POV -

"So what have you done since last time we saw you Dems?"

Justin asked me as I looked at Selena with a small smile on my lips. We have met everyday since we first met. I chuckled and gulp the coffee

"Well I recorded a new song and I'm working on the music video right now"

I answered taking another sip of my coffee. I couldn't help but glare at him a bit,he has his arm wrapped around Selena's shoulder,we were on a cabinet,me in front of them and them together on the other side. I looked back at Selena and she had this awkward gaze,I knew she don't know what do do,she's nervous and anxious.

"That's cool Demi,I actually heard Heart Attack a few days ago and I was awesome,did you do it for someone in especial?" He asked pushing me with his look to tell him the truth

"Thank you and actually yes,it is" I smiled at him feeling brave. I don't like his attitude. He seems like wanting to intimidate me and I don't like it a bit.

"That's sweet. I also recorded a few tracks for Selena on my last album"

he said proudly and looked down at Selena. She faked a smile and turned back to look at me. I smiled at Justin and nodded. I honestly didn't want to continue with this subject.

"Yeah I showed them to her on the studio,before they were even out,it was special. Everybody awed because they know we love each other so much"

Justin spoke and leaned down to kiss Selena. Of course I didn't want to watch that fucking scene so I turned my head looking a the nowhere while he finished fucking sucking her face off. When he pulled away he had a proud smile on his lips and I couldn't help but think that he did it in purpose but why? I looked at Selena and she was almost pleading for forgiveness with her eyes. I was mad but it was not her fault,after all he was the one who kissed her. The air was tense. I didn't know what to do,Selena kept liking at me expectant and Justin hasn't quit that stupid smirk

"Hello people" I looked up at the voice and I wish I hadn't because everything got worst.

"Joseph! My friend,come on,join us"

Review and tell me what you guys think please (:

btw if you're arianator,selenator or lovatic follow LovezDesire & ask for follow back (:


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_Demi's POV_

"Hello people" I looked up at the voice and I wish I hadn't because everything got worst.

"Joseph! My friend,come on,join us" Justin said excited and Joe took a sit beside me. This bitch,now I know,he planned everything! But - why?

"Hey Demi,how have you been?" He whispered looking down at me but he was to near my face that I didn't dare to look back at him.

"Really good,thank you" I nodded looking at my cup. I looked up at Selena and she was sending glares at Joe. When she felt my gaze she turned to me but her look didn't change. Now what!? I didn't do anything!

"We were talking about how much we love each other and remembering when I recorded a few songs for her for my new album"

"She doesn't l-" I snapped but it was the most fucking stupid idea ever. Everyone looked at me but when I mumbled that I was just hungry they stopped staring.

"Oh yeah dude that was awesome. I also wrote some songs for Demi,so did she,do you remember baby?" A punch was heard and I looked at Selena. She had hit the table with her fist.

"Sorry,an ant. Continue guys,I'm dying to listen the story" she smiled sweetly glaring at me behind her smile. I gulped,this isn't going to end good.

"Yeah we did but not anymore Joe" I simply said taking a sip of my coffee. Selena's expression relaxed at my words.

"Well yeah but we can fix that,come back. I mean,that's why you invite me,to give us a chance" The table shook and as I looked up I saw that Selena had stormed away.

"Sorry guys,I have to help her,she didn't feel any good when we arrived" I said and shifted making Joe stood up.

I ran to the restroom and opened the door. Sobs could be heard from outside

"Selena?" I called out and the sobs stopped

"Selena,please,where are you?" I started pushing doors trying to find her

"Why did you lie to me?" The voice made me turn my face to the last door. I walked nearer and tried to open the door but it was locked

"Selena open,please"

"Why did you fucking lie to me Lovato!?" She shouted and I must admit it scared me.

"Baby I d-"

"Don't you dare to baby me!"

"Stop being such a coward and open the fucking door Selena!" I screamed. I was beyond angry,I didn't do anything and she was already yelling at me!. Soon the door was unlocked and I entered closing it again behind me. She was in the corner sitting on the floor with her arms wrapping her leg

s

"Why Demi?" she cried looking up at me. Her eyes were puffy and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Will you listen to me?" I asked kneeling in front of her. She didn't answer so I took a deep breath making my mind think as fast as it could to organise my ideas

"First of all,I didn't invite him. I told you I wasn't,I would never lie to you baby,please believe me" I took her hand and she pulled it away. I sighed and expected a word from her.

"Then why is him here?" She whipped her tears with the back of her hand and sobbed one last time.

"I do have a theory" I mumbled and sat completely on the floor. She looked down at me encouraging me to continue.

"I-I think Justin invited him. I mean,you can't tell me his greeting was of surprise,can you?. He totally knew he was going to show up. Selena this is getting more difficult,I think Justin knows about us" she stared at me blankly. I wouldn't have acted any other way.

_Justin's POV_

"Come again why did you invite me" Joe asked as soon as Demi was out of our view.

"I know there's something between my girlfriend and yours-"

"She's not my girlfriend Justin"

"Okay,Demi. And I won't allow it"

"Allow it? Dude,they have the right to do whatever they like!. Look I just came because I thought that it was something more ... I don't know,something more mature. But dude,if she doesn't want to be with you and wants to be with Demi,let her go"

"Are you insane!? I would never do that! I need her so my name will be more heard worldwide"

"Oh come on Justin! You're eighteen! I can't believe you're actually telling me that"

"AND I would look like a stupid if people knows she dumped me for a girl! That would leave me in total shame! Dude, I don't need that"

"Look Justin,I'm already here,therefore I'm going along with this today,not tomorrow not any other day okay?"

"Ugh okay"

This bitch. I have to find a way to make Selena stay with me. I know she loves me,I mean,who doesn't?. I just have to make her realise it. How to... How to? ... OMG how didn't I think it before!? I'm going to make her jealous,that way she will be mad at me,we will fight,she will tell me she loves me and then we could end up doing what she has refused to give me. You're cool Bieber,you're cool.

"Hey guys" Both,Selena and Demi came back and took their seats

"So you guys planning on going out someday? Maybe we can have another double date later?" I gave a look at Joe to tell him to follow my lead but being the gay he is he didn't.

"I don't know,just if Demi wants"

"No she doesn't"

_Selena's POV_

Me and Demi just figured out things at the bathroom,Justin has something under his sleeve and Joe isn't the type of guy I'd like to talk to. We planned on bumping both of them before this goes any more far and after we settled everything we will do,we gave a good end to our conversation with a soft hot make out session.

"Hey guys" I said happily gripping Demi's waistband from the back but let it go when we took our seats.

"So you guys planning on going out someday? Maybe we can have another double date later?" This whore.

"I don't know,just if Demi wants"

"No she doesn't" the three of them looked at me,Justin and Joe staring weirdly at me as if I had gone crazy and Demi had a horror of surprise mixed with horror.

"I mean- she just told is she was making her music video,sure she's busy and all... I -just. Yeah." I finished my stupid jealous rambling taking a sip of my coffee.

"Are you making a music video? Why didn't you tell me?" Joe asked wrapping his arm around Demi's shoulders.

By now I'm pretty sure they've noticed my weird behaviour towards Joe's actions and that was not good dude;I have to find a way to get out of here or I would explode

"Well never brought up the subject" Demi shuddered taking a bite of her sandwich which just happened to be here with the rest of our meals when Demi and I came back.

"That's so cool Devo" Joe said giving a slight squeeze to Demi's arm

"Thanks. But tell us more about you Justin,new material? New plans? Anything?"

Demi asked fixing her eyes on Justin who had already finished his quesadillas. It's so gross how he eats too fast. Like chill dude,food's going nowhere.

"Actually yeah but I will suspend them. Selena and me are going for a few days to Cancun. Just a short break"

"What!?" Demi and me chocked in unison.

She looked at me with an angry look and i shook my head trying to tell her I didn't know anything, which was true

"It was a surprise,I didn't want to tell you till the big day but I didn't see why to keep it secret" He smirked and leaned down to kiss me but i pushed him away

"Oh no no. I'm sorry but I'm not going" What the hell was he thinking!? planning vacations without consult me. Bad move boy.

"Why not? I talked with your manager and he told me that it was okay, there's no worried babe" Sick! he's making me so damn holly fucking sick!

"Yeah? well,Justin?, I have a life and what if I had non-work plans huh?. There's no worries with that?"

"Yeah Justin and she's recording her new single,you shouldn't just stop her in the middle of it" Demi said remembering how a few days ago I told her I was working on my new album and my new single was about to be done.

"Oh yeah? and how do you know a lot about her huh?" Justin asked her and she stayed silent.

"Are you secretly seeing my girlfriend Demetria?" He yelled not even caring that there might be paparazzi's out the window and people around us.

"Dude,calm down" Well,fist good thing this bitch says in the whole night. Thanks Joseph.

"I'm not fucking calming down! Look Demetria, she is mine okay?. She will never have a dirty affair with you. Look at you, do you really believe she will dump me for someone like you?. Don't get your hopes up to high, _BEST FRIEND. SHE-WILL-NE-VER-HAVE-EYES-FOR-YOU._" I looked over at Demi jaw dropped and saw her eyes beginning to tear up.

My cheeks were burning,my body was trembling and my neck was tense. Before I could even think on anything my hand flied to the air and then everything was blurry.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Oh My Gosh Selena! Stop!" I heard Demi yell at me followed by a lot of whispers around me.  
I couldn't see anything. I felt the corner of my eyes wet and my hand pressing harder in his skin

"Selena, let go" this time was Joe who spoke. Like I would follow your orders bitch.  
Justin chocked out grasping my hand with both his hands

"Lena, please, please baby let go" Her voice pleaded me in my ear. I couldn't let her plead at me; she can't do that, that's not right. I slowly let go, the space between my thumb and my index finger feeling raspy and hot.  
What have I just done?

"Everybody please continue your dinner, there's everything okay in here, please" Joe said to who I guesses where people surrounding us.  
I couldn't take my eyes off the floor, my body was still shivering and my blood was still boiling followed by some quick beats of my heart that stopped every now and then.

"Let's go. Everything's going to be okay" Demi whispered rubbing my arms up and down. Her touch left me and I instantly felt another shiver run over my body.

"Joe please, make sure Justin is okay. I'll take her home" She told him before walking up to me again. I still couldn't move my eyes but her presence gave me reassurance

"Come on Lena" she said linking our arms together and we walked out the restaurant.  
Flashes went off in my face making me look up for the first time in what seemed like forever

"Selena Selena did Justin broke up with you?"

"Selena was that about because he cheated on you?"

"Is Jelena Over?"

"Demi, what do you think about this scene?"

"She's not feeling good okay? I plead you for some respect and give me the chance to take her home. I'm sure you will receive news soon. Or gossips, like always" she said to all the crowd of paparazzi that were bombarding us, she whispered the last part as we reached her car.  
She opened the door for me and helped me inside before locking the door and closed it. Which I actually thanked because I was so scared that one of the paparazzi might open the door.  
She closed her door and started the engine.  
What have I done? . . .

I opened my eyes and my vision was still blurry.  
I closed them and opened them again trying to gain again my vision. As I moved my fingers they brushed against soft material and I smiled instantly.  
I pulled my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes. After three rubs I could see perfectly fine. I looked up and saw her beautiful face.  
Her eyes closed and her soft breathing being heard since the window and curtains were closed as well as the door.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered more to myself as I trailed my thumb along her bottom lip softly making her body react to it without waking up.  
I trailed my eyes down her body, her chest was heaving with every breath she took. I trailed my finger down her chest and rested it over her hip.  
I can't believe being too lucky to have met this beautiful girl. Ever since we met she's been the only reason why I wake up in a good mood. Ever since I laid eyes on her I know for sure that for the rest of my life I'll only have eyes for her, because I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I trailed my finger down to her thigh which happened to be intertwined with mine. I don't know why I didn't notice it before but as soon as I realized it I shifted closer to her wanting no minimal space between us. Feeling her has always made me feel safe.  
I let my finger draw small hearts and traced every line of her blue jeans. Why didn't she changed of clothes?. Realization hit me again and I took a look at what I was wearing. I had some pink boy shorts and a white big shirt, I felt my panties in but not my bra. She must have changed me last night but...why didn't she change herself?.

"Lena" she whispered tiredly breaking my thoughts. I looked up at her and her attempt to open her beautiful eyes. I laughed and leaned up to kiss her nose

"Good Morning my beautiful sunshine" I whispered and caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"Good Morning baby, how you feeling?" She asked wrapping her arm around my body pulling me closer to her.

"By your side I always feel perfectly fine" I whispered in her ear giving it a small soft kiss. I pulled away and rested my head on her arm, my nose being hit by her delicious scent.  
We felt into a comfortable silence or that was until my stomach growled and we both giggled

"Is my princess hungry?" She asked me and I blushed. She's always called me baby, never princes, just baby. And being called princess by her was the most overwhelming thing ever.

"Lena baby?" I looked up at her forgetting I was blushing and she quirked her eyebrows.

"Are you okay? You're all red" she touched my forehead with the back of her hand and ten down my cheeks

"I-ju-you-you called me princess" I admitted and buried my face on her neck. She kissed the side of my face and I felt her smile.

"Well you're my beautiful princess Lena, you're everything to me" she whispered lifting my shirt up a little bit and caressed the exposed skin of my back. I looked up at her and smiled before pecking her delicious lips

"And now my beautiful princess has to have some breakfast before she goes all grumpy with me" she said standing up from the bed.  
I looked up at her with tired eyes. An evil plan in my mind. I opened my eyes and wiggled my fingers to see if she catches the hint.  
She laughed and shook her head

"Such a lazy lady aren't we?" She laughed and pulled my waist towards her, wrapping my legs around her waist and lifting me up the bed by my butt. I yelped at the contact and giggled in her neck.  
As we were waking downstairs I started to place soft butterfly kisses over her neck and up her jaw. I felt her grip tightened in my butt before a small groan was erupted from her mouth.

"Baby if you don't stop doing that I might fall downstairs with you" I giggled and moved my lips to her ear, kissing and nibbling on it. Her hands squeezed my ass and I bit her earlobe taking it between my teeth and down.

Her thumbs started making circles on my butt cheeks and she moaned out

"Selena stop" we were two steps away from the floor and I licked at her earlobe before I felt my back hit the wall and her hands on my sides.  
I let my legs drop from her waist and took control, pinning her down the wall and pushing my body into hers.

I kissed her fiercely trailing my tongue along her upper lip and entrance was almost immediately given to me. Our tongues touched and we both moaned. I decided in play a little with her and lifted my knee so it would be brushing against her privet area. She groaned and threw her head back hitting the wall behind her.  
I laughed and rubbed her head adding a little more of pressure on her body.  
I suddenly pulled away and got into the kitchen.  
I heard her groan in annoyance before walking behind me

"You're such a tease" she growled at me opening the fridge door.

"I love you too babe" I smiled and kissed her cheek. She laughed and took a few things out of the fridge before closing it

"Now sit there, I'm going to cool for you today, don't move a single finger" she said placing something into a pan and after a few movements she turned back to fill us two glasses of milk.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in front of each other enjoying of our delicious breakfast.

"Mhhh baby, you cook really good. If I'm going to wake up by this kind of food I'm more than happily to live with you forever" I mumbled with a small piece of bread still in my mouth. She giggled and shook her head.  
I took a sip of my milk and when I pulled the glass away of my lips she started laughing at me.

"What?"

"You've-never mind" she said before lifting over her knees and leaning over me. She captured my lips in a sweet kiss and licked my upper lip with her tongue like I did before. I moaned out, it really felt good.  
She was about to pull away when I grabbed her face between my hands and pulled her to me again for another kiss. I was falling really hard into it when something started to sound and Demi pulled away.  
I growled seeing it was her cell phone which sounded

"That was a payback for what you did to be a while ago" she winked and answered her cell phone. I stuck my tongue out to her and she giggled.

"Hello?" The other person replied and her expression froze.

"Uh yeah. Okay ... No ... No it's okay ... Yes ... Ok see you then ... Bye" I looked up at her taking another bite of my bread and took my fork between my fingers in order to continue eating my breakfast.

"Who was it?" I asked and pulled my fork up to my lips. She looked straight at me with an unreadable expression.

"Justin" my fork made a noisy sound as it hit the dish and my mind went into flashback.

_I hope this is worth your reviews._


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_Selena's POV_

"We have to think on what to do Selena" Demi said walking back and forth along the living room

"I thought we have already agreed on bumping them"

"Well Selena, after what happened I think we might need another plan" I threw my head back getting annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry for fucking things up!"

"Lena is not like that"

"I know I ruined things! Okay? Don't been to be sweet. What did Justin want anyway?" I don't know why I didn't ask her before. I was just too lost in my thoughts that when I noticed me and Demi had already finished our breakfast.

"He wants to meet me so we can talk"

"Where?"

"Here"

"When?"

"... In fifteen minutes"

"WHAT!?"

"He told me if he could come and I was to shocked that I just agreed without knowing it!"

"If that's it then I should be going"

"What? No!"

"If he knows I'm here things will get worst"

"He doesn't have to know. Please, don't leave me" she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into me

"Please?" She whispered and kissed me slowly. I moaned as I felt her tongue rub my bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted at her happily. I picked her up and threw her gently over the couch straddling her gorgeous hips.

"Have I told you you're beautiful?" I whispered kissing her neck. She groaned and buried her hands on my hair making me moan in pleasure. She knows I love when she does that.

"Y-Yes" she stuttered out but I perfectly knew it wasn't of pleasure. She was hesitating. I pulled up and looked at her wondering. She was looking straight back at me with a shy gaze.

"Y-Yes?" I repeated and she just shuddered giving me a half fake smile

"What happens?" I whispered lifting her face with my hand over her cheek.

"Nothing, really" she fake smiled at me and I sat straight pulling her into me so we could be face to face. My butt placed over her legs and my arms wrapping around back.

"Demi ,tell me what's wrong, I know you" she bit her lip and sighed in defeat.

"It's just - w-what Justin said yesterday ... I- he's right, I don't know why you're with me, he's tons better than me in any possible way, I do appreciate you calling me beautiful but I don't think that's tr-" I couldn't hear anymore. I pushed my finger down her lips making her stop mid sentence

"Listen to me, and listen clearly. I love you Demi,I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. I think...no, I know you're the most cute, sweet, adorable, beautiful and so sexy woman" she blushed and hid her face with her hair which had fell down. I took her chin between my thumb and index finger and lifted her head up

"And everything that Justin sad was bullshit. Demi you're perfect, there's nothing I do not love about you, even your jealousy is so cute and sexy may I say. And he's such a jerk, believe me Demi ,if what he said had any truth on it I wouldn't be here, with you. I wouldn't have almost killed him yesterday. I knew it affected you and it killed me inside, that's why I lost control. And I want you to know, to be sure that none of what he said was true and if you don't believe me I'm going to pass the rest of my days showing you that you're the most beautiful human being on this galaxy and that I love you more than everybody in the world" I said being honest and as much credible as I could. One think I've noticed of Demi is that she's so unsure of herself and it hurts. I wish she could see what I see

"I don't know what to say Selena, I just can't thank god enough for putting you on my way, I love you so much" she said and leaned up to kiss me. I knew she didn't believe me at all but it was okay, I have all a life to show her how perfect she is. I grabbed her face between my hands and captured her lips in a soft tender kiss. I was not planning on pull away any soon but I had to since a knock was heard at the door.

"It must be him" I nodded and stood up from her lap, readjusting my clothes before pecking her quick in the lips

"Everything's going to be okay, I'll be at your room if you need anything" I whispered and kissed her forehead. She nodded with a small smile and I turned on my heels and walked upstairs. I just hope they don't decide to go out it something, I want to hear what that ken doll says to her.

_Demi's POV_

As soon as I couldn't see Selena at the stairs anymore, I went to open the door

"Who's there?" I asked with the hand in the doorknob

"It's me, Justin" with a big breath taken I opened the door

"Hey" he said with a shy smile. Who would have said that my best friend, who's standing in my door, yesterday was yelling at me and calling me names.

"Hello,come in please" I said and walked back to the dinner room

"Do you want something to drink?" I shouted as I heard the door being closed

"No it's okay,I won't be here for long, I promise, I just want to tell you something" he said walking inside the dinner room

I pulled out a chair and sat in front of him.

"Well, tell me" I shifted my body in the chair, trying to get comfortable. After days if sitting on Selena's lap, everything seems uncomfortable now.

"I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday Demi. I just exploded. Selena has been acting really weird and more when she's around you ... I thought there was something going in between you two, I was so freaked out that I lost control. I'm so sorry Demi,you know I didn't mean those shitty things I said" he said taking my hands in between his. I nodded and gave him a reassurance smile

"I forgive you Justin. But next time, I think it'll be better if you keep your explosions when we're not in the public. For the good of all of us"

"Yes I was such an idiot and in sorry, it won't happen again"

"I really hope so" we both smiled and he cleared his throat standing up from his chair

"I really need to go Demi, I'm sorry but I have rehearsal but I just wanted to come and apologize to my best friend"

"It's okay, have a good day buddy"

"Thank you, you to Dems" and with that he went outside. I waited until he was out of sight and close the front door. Well, that was good.

"That was too fast" Selena said walking up to me from the stairs

"I know, he just wanted to apologize" I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her neck

"What did he say?" She whispered, our lips just inches away

"Let's not talk about that" and with that I crashed our lips together. I didn't want to know about Justins or Joes. It's just Selena and me, nothing and no one else . . .

_1 month later . . . _

It's been a month since Selena and me started dating and I have a surprise for her.

I planned everything and as soon as she gets home I'll tell her.

If you're asking yourselves if she has already broke up with Justin the answer is no.

We decided on wait until the rumor of Selena almost killing Justin slowed down. And you might think it hurts me but it really doesn't, Selena and me spend almost four days a week together and since Justin apologized to me that day they've just gone out like three times, so I'm cool with it. I'm not saying I like the idea of her dating both of us, but I can handle it until she finally breaks up with him.

For a month I've been spending most of my time in Selena's house and I've became really close to her family, a week ago, her Mexican family came and we spent the two days they stayed over, watching horror movies and playing table games. I had a really good time, mostly because I kept cuddling with Selena in movie time and we were always holding hands under the table when we played Jenga or Monopoly.

The other half of my time I spend it with my family and Selena ,my mom absolutely loves Selena, she says she's a really sweet girl with good modals. Maddie also likes her so much, whenever Selena comes over, she brings Maddie a Hershey's, her favorite chocolate, and sometimes the three of us play to 'the family'.

It's lovely how Maddie is oblivious of Selena and me and still makes us be her daddy and mommy. So yeah ,my little sister loves her, let alone Dallas, they've became really good friends and I love that. At the beginning I was suspicious because they talked a lot and laughed their heads off. I admit I was so jealous and I started to drift apart and went up to my room whenever they were together, but one day Selena noticed this and asked me what was wrong. I told her I was jealous and she explained me that I had nothing to worry about, that she only has eyes for me and that I'm her only princess. Of course I kissed her thank you and we ended up making out till it was time for sleep. Since then, Dallas jokes around with us, teasing us about Selena and me having sex and stupid things like that.

Talking about that,nope, Selena and me haven't had sex yet. None of us has ever said a word about that but I believe that both of us want this situation to change so we could do whatever we want in the right way. It's not like what we are doing is any good but ... still.

That's pretty much what has happened since that day Justin showed up in my house. Right now I'm sitting up on Selena's bed waiting for her to arrive.

The blue package in my hands being hit two times each second over my other hand. She was on a photo shoot for her new album and when I arrived Mandy told me she must be here in half an hour so I decided on waiting her in her room.

I am so nervous, I prepared this perfectly, I talked to her mom, her dad, her manager, to Hollywood Records to everybody that keeps her busy and they all helped me, but then I remembered that day when Justin told her he had a surprise holidays for them and she got really angry for not being consulted for it.

I heard some talking downstairs and then steps were heard from outside the room.

I stood up quickly and hid myself under her desk that was beside her door.

I pulled my legs to my chest and tried to remain silence as I heard the door open slowly.

I heard a bang on the desk, she has just threw her purse over it.

I watched her walk to her bed and I was about to come out when I heard her whisper something

"Demi Demi Demi" she sighed and threw herself over her bed. Was she mad at me?.

I saw her do small moves and I noticed she has just taken out her iPhone from her pocket and plunged in her headphones.

I stood up slowly and saw she had her eyes closed mumbling something. I giggled and went over to close the door and locked it behind me. I walked to Selena and as I was about to shout at her, she spoke

"Mhhh dem" my jaw dropped. Did she really just moaned my name? . . .

_What do you think guys? ... by the way,thank you so much for your reviews, they really are cute and along with my YT subscribers, you make my days._


	15. Chapter 15

_I want to special thank to Mark and ImaSkyscraper,you guys made my week with your cute and funny reviews (: and yo Demenaforever13 Rocky94 and Pieri25 for your continuous support,I really appreciate it._

_Along with the mentioned,also thanks for the guys that review and do not have an account. Believe me when I say that every email I get from your favourites,reviews an follows make me feel something in my heart that I can't just stop smiling. Thank you so much (: I hope you guys like this chapter ... _

**CHAPTER 15**

_Don't own 'Touch My Body' by Mariah Carey._

_Demi's POV_

I went over to close the door and locked it behind me. I walked to Selena and as I was about to shout at her, she spoke

"Mhhh dem" my jaw dropped. Is she fantasising over me? I listened in closer and I recognised the song. Touch My Body by Mariah Carey.

I gulped and remained silence. The image of Selena,on her bed,listening to one of the sexiest songs,thinking on me ... sends chills to run all over my body.

_'Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more'_

"Yes Demi ... Oh god yes" I got down on my knees. God I'm such a pervert,instead of waking her off her sexual daze I'm here,getting comfier to watch the girl of my dreams shift around in sexual frustration.

_'Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did.'_

Her hips flew in the air and her hands were gripping the sheets hard. I was getting so turned on right now ... I should stop this before I do something stupid.

"LENA!" I jumped on her earning a loud moan from her. She looked up at me in horror and threw me to the floor.

"What the hell Demi!?" She breathed out rapidly. Damn she was so into it,I should have waited or something.

"Just came up to say hello to my girl" I pouted getting up from the floor and sat on the bed next to her.

She shook her head still in a daze and I giggled leaning down to kiss her luscious lips. I straddled her hips with my arms and tilted my head to increase the kiss.

She moaned into my mouth and pulled me to her,I fell into my front,her chest touching mine.

I kissed her once more before pulling away slowly

"I've got you something" I mumbled on her lips before sitting straight.

"oh my god! What is it!?" She yelped in excitement which took me so off guard. She looked at me expectant and I couldn't help but laugh at her adorableness.

"Promise that if you don't want it you'll just say it and will not make a discussion out of this?" She quirked her eyebrow before nodding and holding up her pinky. I giggled and intertwined out pinkies.

I handled her the blue package and she eyed it suspiciously.

When she finally opened it a open I looked to her bathroom door not wanting to know what her expression will be

"OMG! I loved it! I can't believe we are going to Miami!" She yelled jumping on me and straddled my waist

"So you're not mad?" I asked placing my hands around her hips

"Mad? why should I be mad? This is amazing!"

"Well I thought you didn't like when people doesn't consults you ..."

"Well yeah I do not like it. But ..."

She got closer to my face and leaned our foreheads together

"first one,you were the one who gave it to me and second,it's you the one

I'm going with! This is perfect! Thank you thank you!" She exclaimed pecking my lips with each thank you she gave me.

I smiled on her lips and kissed her slowly. Miami,here we go . . .

_Selena's POV_

"Baby my head hurts" Demi moaned straightening her body.

We were on our way to Miami and we've been in this privet plane for almost two hours. Our butts were dead and our necks were frustrated.

I wrapped her waist around my arms and pulled her to me. She sat on my lap and I placed both my hands on her head rubbing small circles up her ears and at the back of her neck.

She moaned out cracking her head to the side. Damn,that sound just makes things to me.

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck and moved my hands down her hips.

I thought things were going calm and as always,nothing more than just some passionate kisses but ... this time was different ... this time she made it different.

She took my hand in between her right one and placed it over her thigh,gripping my hair with her left one and pulled me to her in more.

I trailed my lips to the line of her neck and nipped on it,a moan escaped her beautiful lips as I did.

Her hand didn't leave mine,in contrast,she moved it in closer to her inner thighs and I felt myself losing control each second.

A noisy sound was heard from outside the plane and I felt how it started to descend. Damn that was so close.

She groaned and let her head drop back and over my shoulder.

"Here baby,put on your seat belt" I said placing her beautiful butt over the seat next to mine locking the belt.

After three minutes or so the plane got into land and we both unlocked our seat belts. I stretched my body since it had gone numb for all those hours and turned to Demi.

"Come on baby,we better get ready" I squeezed her hips implying her to stand up. She did so and I walked to where our luggage was.

Taking all the suitcases,since I didn't slow her to carry any,I got out of the plane behind her.

As soon as I stepped inside I felt the ocean scent fill my nose. I closed my eyes and breathed in,you could sense the peace all over your body as you breath out.

One step more I was touching the sand,since I had sandals on,the white and sand got inside them allowing me to feel the softness of it. I dropped the luggage beside e and wrapped my arms around Demi's waist from behind. I moved away her hair from her neck and kissed back her cheek

"Just you and me and the not more than your beautifulness of Miami" I whispered on her ear rubbing my nose on her soft skin.

"Thank you,we'll see you in two weeks" I told the pilot before he told me to have fun and care and walking away.

I sighed and looked up at the light blue sky. I wish I could spend the rest of my days in here.

I looked back at the cabana to notice that it hasn't change since the last time I came here with my family. Selena's doll house,that's how my parents named it. I loved to spend all my holidays in here before my singing career started and after five years of not knowing anything about here,my parents allowed me to come back and stay for a little while with who they thought,is my best friend.

I looked deeply,the brown paint shining slightly because of the sun,two clean windows on the second floor and two more on the first one. The sound of the ocean echoing the place as I looked up to the roof and noticed the basketball nests which looked like they were still new.

This is going to be awesome.

As I lowered my gaze I spotted the reason of my happiness coming out of the door wearing a white sundress with a pair of white sandals,her hair beautiful down and a single necklace hanging over her delicious neck.

"Baby come in,dinner's ready" she shouted leaning her arm on the door.

I couldn't help but smile,it felt like if we were married and this was our house. I wish that happens someday.

I walked to her taking the hand that she's just hold up for me and walked inside the cabana not worrying about closing the door.

"Okay ready,you can turn it on now" Demi told me as she sat on the white couch next to me.

She told me not to turn the TV on until she was ready so I didn't,but now that she's already here with both our meals on the small white table in front of us I reached for the remote and changed the channel immediately to MTV,some music videos will be good for now.

"And now in other news,the no longer Disney girl,author of the hit Love You Like a Love Song is now in vacations!. We don't know the whereabouts of the singer actress but we did saw her taking a privet airplane looking pretty happy. It's been said that she just wanted a small break from all the drama but ... does a break includes a company for a two weeks relax time?. After we saw Selena getting into the plane a black limo arrived and parked exactly in front of the airplane door,this mysterious person got into the plane a few minutes after Selena did. The identity of this person isn't known yet,we don't even know if it's a girl or a boy,the only thing we know us that he or she didn't want to be seen since was wearing pretty big clothes and some big unisex glasses. It's impossible for media to not think that the performer of As Long as You Love Me isn't really happy with this decision since -"

*brrrrrr* *brrrrrr* I closed my jaw and blinked a few times before taking my cell phone off the table and picked up the call which identity I didn't bother to look at.

"hello"

"Why didn't you told me you were going on holidays!? Where are you!? Who you are with!? I want you to come over here now!" He yelled as I continued watching pictured of him on the screen.

"Listen Justin - I"

"We even saw him with the young Victoria Secret's model again on a New York restaurant at about eight at night. Everything looked good,like a friend'd hang out. That was until the Canadian boy started whispering things to her and getting really close at times. We don't know if Selena is aware of this but,will she have a word for it after bad gone on vacations with some else? This was Conor Taylor giving you the best information of your favourite celebs,live from Los Angeles. Have a good dinner and we'll see you later in this,your favourite channel" the sound went off and I saw the legend "mute" at the bottom of the screen.

I looked down to Demi and spotted her shocked face. Time arrived.

"SELENA! FUCKING ANSWER!"

"Justin ... we're over"

_Sooooooooo,did you like it? :3 Most of you wanted so bad this moment,so here it was for you (: _


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

_Selena's POV _

"What!? Jaja okay I'll give you some time to process what you said" I sighed and stood up from the couch not really wanting to move but I was feeling so frustrated.

"Justin I'm dead serious,we're over. I'm breaking up with you" looking over at Demi,I saw she had a half serious half surprised face.

"You can't do that! Who are you with!? Put him on the line! PUT HIM ON THE LINE!"

"OH MY GOSH! STOP IT! We're over okay!? Get over it! I don't love you anymore,I don't even like you anymore! You're such a pig! You have no real feelings for anybody! And you know what Justin? This has nothing to do with that model's photos with you,I don't care,you can fuck her the times I didn't allowed you to do with me! I don't care! I don't love you,I don't want to see you again,I don't want you to call me again,WE'RE OVER! Get on with your life and good luck." And with that I pushed hard on the red button.

I turned on my heels and leaned my forehead on the wall. I was angry,no,I was beyond angry. He lied to me again! I hate people lying I hate fake people for god's sake! I-

"Lena?" Her voice woke me up from my angerleep. For a moment I forgot she was there and I was so stupid for doing it because in the moment I turned around and spotted her cute face I knew that as long as I have her,everything is going to be okay.

She was standing there,waiting for me to answer. Her hands linked together hanging over her lap,her feet moving nervously and her eyes pleading me to calm down.

I felt my breath coming back to normal as a smile made its way over my face. I walked up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Finally" I whispered and pulled away to look at her face.

Her eyes lighted up and that beautiful smile I love made its appearance. I lifted her chin between my thumb and index before kissing her softly. This kiss was special,no more Justin,no more Joe. It's just us,together.

As we pulled away I felt her jump in my arms.

"Oh!" And then she ran away leaving me there alone wondering what the heck was happening.

"Demi?" I walked towards the game room where our suitcases were for now until we unpack upstairs.

As I stepped under the doorframe she appeared just in front of me scaring me a little bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked though everything seemed to be okay since her excited look didn't disappear in any second.

"This month and three weeks had shown me something. That love is not that simple as we want it to be,but just true lovers know how to her though it loving each other with the same,even more passion than they loved the first time. I know we started wrong Selena,the way our relationship started wasn't good at all and I have to confess that sometimes I thought we weren't going to do it. But now,after one month and three weeks,on Miami,inside the probably most beautiful place in this world,standing in front of the girl of my dreams,I'm asking you if you want to start all over again. Selena,will you be my official girlfriend?" I let a tear run down my cheek as she spelled the last world.

Finally,finally,that's all I could think about as I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her deeply. Finally . . .

* * *

"Woooooah! ON YO FACE LOVAROU!" I yelled letting go of the black rubber holder.

"That's not fair! You moved mine!" We were playing mini soccer in the game room. We've played three rounds in a row and I've won all of them. Okay maybe I did cheat a little but come on! In war and love everything is forgivable!

"Don't be such a baby, babe" I smiled up at her hoping for her to drop off the pout though it was cute.

"I will be a baby whenever I want" well aren't we getting grumpy in here?

"Oh come on my flawless girlfriend don't be mad at me" I walked along the game table and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her slowly to my body. I looked down at her and her pout was slipping off slowly

"Yeah that's right" I teased and she hit my arm playfully.

"It's your fault, the way you call me your girlfriend that I can't stay mad at you" with my arms wrapped around her waist and back, her face buried on my neck and my face buried on her hair; I couldn't help but think that this is how it should have been since a long time ago.

"Well get used to it because it's real and I can't even explain how much of perfect is for me that you're finally my girlfriend" her head moved up and her eyes were soon locked with mine. Those beautiful eyes which I will never get tired of dazing off in. If I'm honest with you, I still can't believe I'm actually here, with her, with no strings that attach me to Justin.

It's in moments like this, when her eyes are staring at mine when, in a strange way, I feel beautiful. She makes me feel beautiful. Every time I'm with her and gives me this gaze I feel power run all over my body, telling me she only has eyes for me. And it's perfect, it's perfect to feel sure that your love is staying by your side, because that's what she makes me feel. With a touch of her hand I imagine myself holding her hand when she's giving birth to our son. When she touches my skin I picture myself sinking softly and gently my hands all over her body in that moment. That moment that I've imagined a million times. That moment that I still wait with lovely impatience. It's easy; it's easy not to lose your excitement when they make you fall in love with them day by day. That's Demi for you, the only person that can move me like that.

"You spaced out again" she whispered at my face. Whenever her breath hits my skin I feel goose bumps and I just want to lean into her, I don't even know why, I just feel like it.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking" my lips curved up as my face got near her skin to kiss her forehead

"Don't worry, it's really cute. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"About you, and how lucky I am to be with such an amazingly perfect and beautiful girl … Oh and how you got me wrapped around your finger" I laughed sarcastically and she giggled getting on her tippy toes.

"Oh really? … so if I have you wrapped around my finger, will we go and taste the water?" she whispered on my ear placing soft kisses around it.

I was about to reply when her touch made me froze. Her hand ran slowly up my thigh and hooked on my waist band pulling down on it gently. Fresh air hit new exposed parts of my body as I breathed out hardly. I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath.

"You know? I've never seen you in a bikini" her hand went up to my abs and rubbed gently, I could barely feel it.

"Okay yes, maybe I had. But I bet those images have nothing on the real image" her teeth grazed my earlobe and just then I felt my knees bend over. I breather out again and pulled away to kiss her but she took my hand between hers and pulled me upstairs . . .

_so...did you like it? (: PS: I'm so sorry for the continues grammar mistakes,I usually write at night and my eyes kill me. _


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

_No one's POV_

Selena didn't know which was Demi's intention. Because of course it's not something normal to be all foreplay before walking upstairs and start to undress herself in front of her. Not when her girlfriend perfectly knew that her hormones could explode in any moment.

Though it was really hard to control herself,she didn't do anything. Demi wanted to go to the pool and she was going to do everything that she wanted,that was her promise and she will not break it.

As her girlfriend stepped closer to her in her black bikini, she felt herself getting hot and that's when she noticed she was still full clothed in contrast with her girlfriend. Who had only two pieces of clothing covering her oh so flawless body.

The colour of her bikini mixed with the darkness of her eyes was pure bliss.

She could feel wetness over her forehead. The steps Demi was taking were in a perfect rhythm with the beats of her heart and it may seem like Selena was the dominant one in there but,right there,when she found herself lost into her girlfriend's image;tables turned.

"You're wearing too much clothes for my liking" Demi mumbled hooking her index fingers on the waistband of her jeans.

It was the second time that day she did that and feeling the soft skin of her girlfriend's fingers over her skin made her shiver.

"I'll be waiting for you" Demi whispered on her lips before leaning up. The thought of a soft kiss ran over Selena's mind but soon she found herself leaning against air as the back of Demi's hand brushed against her thigh and then any contact between both was no longer there.

After two minutes or so Selena was tweezing her legs carefully trying not to waste a lot of time. A few brushes of her hair later she found herself slipping into her new white bikini. A pink peace of cloth that,if it wasn't too transparent it would be considered as a blouse,over her shoulders as she walked downstairs.

The sun was hiding giving this beautiful orange colour to the sky. The waves were music to her ears as she looked over the pool to find Demi but she wasn't there. That only meant one thing. The ocean.

As she rounded the cabana to the back of it where a few beach stuff were placed,she spotted her.

Two chairs,a game small table and a single umbrella was always enough for holidays. But now,with only her girlfriend and her; those things were left over.

She was giving her her back,her face looking up at the sun. Selena let her pink piece of clothing slip off her shoulders as she admired the wet beautiful hair that was cascading over her girlfriend's back.

Step by step she started to advance towards Demi,who hadn't change of position.

The water was cold at the beginning,when her feet touched soon her body got familiar with the temperature as she walked in deeper.

Two steps away from her destination,the shorter girl let out a long sigh as if she had felt her presence and sure she did. Because when Selena wrapped her arms around her waist from behind,her body was relaxed and soon matched perfectly into the older girl's one.

"You're so beautiful" Selena whispered on her ear. She's always liked to whisper at her girlfriend. Because Demi always seem to relax into her when she did so. Whether she was angry or frustrated,all she had to do was whisper in her ear and she would be calm again.

Demi's hands cupped Selena's and rested them over her exposed stomach.

She didn't want to,she didn't want to look desperate,but as soon as her hands were placed on her girlfriend's skin,Selena couldn't help but move them up. Demi stayed silent,waiting for whatever would be the action of the taller girl. She was silent,her breath coming out in soft inhales,or that was until she felt pressure on her chest.

"You're so perfect" normally she would just go along with the sweet words her girlfriend always tells her. But not today,not in that moment. When her body was almost naked and their bodies were like two puzzle's matching pieces. She believed her.

Soft hands were running along her collarbone removing any piece of wet hair that was there. Soft lips started kissing her shoulder before plating a path along her neck.

The feeling of her love's lips on her delicate skin was perfect,sure it was. But it was way better the mixture the taller brunette was doing.

Selena did never let go of her girlfriend's vanilla skin as her hands traveled up to cup her breasts.

Everything was so natural,Selena didn't even knew what she was doing,she wasn't thinking about it. Demi was in her mind,just her.

Her thumb caressed the covered nipples of Demi as her lips moved up to kiss her earlobe.

"Selena" her whisper almost lost because of the waves sound. Making the moment more magical,if that was even possible.

As if Selena hadn't listened to her,her hands roamed down her breast and inside the black cotton fabric. But she had listened. Who wouldn't have listened?.

"Ug." The light brown haired girl turned to meet Selena's eyes,Selena's lustful eyes.

Selena's strong arms wrapped her waist. She pulled her closer to her,feeling the small space between their bodies disappear; legs wrapping around her waist. Waist crashing with waist,chests heaving at the same rhythm.

Selena put her hands on her girlfriend's back thighs for support. Everything without detaching their magnetic lips.

Then, finally in the right position,she started to truly kiss her. Really slow. Soft kisses over her ear,continuing with her jaw with long,sweet cute butterflies kisses until she arrived to her neck,making Demi groan and throw her head back. Selena's right hand caressed her hair making her open her eyes to find them staring at the sky. Beautiful white stars shinning over them. Making that moment take part of Demi's favourite nights. She had never felt too close to the stars like she was doing in that moment.

Selena's lips came back in contact with hers with fervour ... her teeth biting down her lip before she trailed her tongue along Demi's lower lip. Demi opened her mouth desperate to let Selena in. Let her know that she was hers. Only hers.

Hands tangled on each other tops slipping them open before the two matching pieces of cloth fell down.

It was a dream, a dream coming true as Selena hold her in her arms spinning her the slowest while her girlfriend's hand roamed around her stomach and back to her thighs. The calmer in which Selena was taking things was killing her, but melting her at the same time. Never had someone treated her that perfect. Soft and slow moves. Soft and deep touches. It had to be magic.

When her bare chest crashed with Selena's, her throat went dry.

The thought of Demi under her making her do those beautiful sounds she's recently came addicted to,made Selena tighten her grip on her girlfriend and pull her out of the water and walk her to the white sand outside.

"I love you" Selena whispered with her hands grabbing the beautiful wet skin of the smaller girl. She stepped carefully on the wood floor and closed the glass door with her foot.

What she was going to do next was a mystery for both girls.

_You want to know what's next or I leave it all up to your imagination? ..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Demi's POV_

She's carrying me along the room. When we entered the room I couldn't help but think we were like in our honeymoon. Every move she's doing is magical. So careful and lovely.

She lays me over the bed,standing in front of me just looking at me. I look up at her expectantly. God Please don't let her regret. Please.

I am about to speak when she hovers over me. My legs between hers as her hands travel from my hips to my arms.

I'm still,I can't move even an inch. What the hell do I do? Should I touch her too? Should I flip her over?. I don't know what to do,but before I can decide she does it for me. She pulls herself up and leans.

We have kissed a million times but this kiss is one of the best we have ever had. It's delicious. I can almost taste the salt from the ocean in her skin,mixed with the sweet savour of her lips. She pulls away after a minute or so. Before my hands can reach their destination to her shoulders,she pins me. My hands palm up beside my head as her head lowers to my chest. She starts kissing my collarbone,going up to my neck. She starts sweet until I feel her tongue on my skin. And it's not that that is not sweet but as it causes a moan to erupt out my lips,it's considered more passionate.

It passes a few minutes and a few years with her lips filling my neck with soft and hot kisses. It may be a good time to start touching her. I move my hand in attempt to free it and touch her. She lets me go but as I am about to lift her head up to kiss her,her hand goes to my breast. She squeezes it so soft that makes me think that's the most erotic thing ever. When her hand grasps my breast, my hips are jerking up at the pressure and her breasts are tubing with no intention over my side. Oh God. Don't let me be dreaming.

"Sel" I am moaning louder as she kneads my chest. I can almost feel her smirk on my neck. I would laugh too if I wasn't in a so much pleasure state.

She pulls away and stares at my eyes. You can tell whenever Selena is worried or nervous about something,and she is right now,its so cute. I smile up at her and she smiled back resting her head on my bare stomach. I grab her by the back of her neck and pull her into a kiss. It's weird how I feel incomplete and thirsty if I don't kiss her.

She walks we fingers down and stops to massage the skin below my belly. She's trying to relax me. Fuck I might look like a puppy when it's about to get a bath. I breath in an breath out deeply. You can do this Demetria,you can do this. I grab her hips and pull her into mine not knowing how much pleasure it will cause me. I moan and hear her do it too. I hook my fingers on the back of her bottoms and pull her closer. Mmmm this feels so good. I start kissing her neck as her hand come up again to massage my breast.

God,she's so good on that. I throw my head back as I feel her lips nipping in my earlobe. Holly shit,she knows that drives me wild.

I am about to push her and flip we over but her hands grasp my wrist again and pin me on the bed. I shift getting desperate. Why is she wing such a tease?

My chest is heaving slowly as one o her hands take my two hands and hold them up over my head. She runs her free hand's fingers along my neck and collarbone while kissing me. I would definitely go without food or drink as long as I have her unique taste.

Her fingers reach my breasts and we lips lower to lick and nip in my neck. I don't know if moaning too much leaves you without voice the next day. Id it does so,I won't talk for a week.

Her lips lower to my stomach as her fingernails scratch my thighs. Just get there godamn!

She licks on my belly as I toss my head to the side. Fuck fuck fuck. Her hand is on my area and I can almost feel the wetness.

She looks up at me asking for permission.

"We don't have to if you don't want" she whispers and give a last peck to my stomach.

I bit my lip and nod.

"I am ready" she smiled at me and pulls on my bottoms. I'm ready

_I'm sorry this is so short but I had to run out of house to watch SPRING BREAKERS! :3 tell me if you like it and want more (:_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

_Selena's POV_

I crawl up to her high and straddle her thigh. My fingers run up her smooth stomach and until her cheek. Which I caress leaning down to kiss her.

She kisses back eagerly. I already feel that hot and vibrating feeling inside me.

My fingers return to where they were a few moments ago. Grazing her hardened nipple. Demi breaks the kiss and jerks her hips up her thigh presses up on my opening and I can't help but moan lowly. That felt fucking perfect.

I place my hand on the back of her thigh and pull her closer. I just can't get enough of her,of all the things she's making me feel.

"I think I found your weakness" she whispers on my lips so quietly and softly that I almost moan at the sensation.

I kiss her feeling her smile against my lips. This is new for me. Finding myself smiling too. I've never done that,never in my life have I found someone that with a kiss could take me to another world;literally. A world where it's just the two of us,our love and nothing more. No career,no work,no exes. Not a thing other than we and what we feel for each other.

I half sit back rubbing my fingers along her sides's skin in the process.

I really want to do something else other than kiss her but its suddenly too damn difficult. She's always been soft and passionate in our kisses. But there's something about tonight,some new part of her. One that wants to tell me she's mine and those lips,along her whole body is mine now. And that's awesome,that's fucking awesome because she owns mine too. She has me completely,completely mesmerised,completely lost in her love. It took one year to actually feel something for Justin and I hate the fact that I'm thinking about it. But I can't help but compare them. With Demi everything is different. Since the beginning she knew how to treat me,how to talk to me,how to look at me. Loving her is so easy.

I kiss Demi fervently. A strong pulse running trough my spin and suddenly I lose my strength as I feel her tongue run slowly over my teeth. Why is that making me moan? She isn't even touching my skin.

I love being the powered one in our relationship but right now,with her hands going up to caress the skin on the back of my neck,I like it. I like being vulnerable.

I run my tongue over her upper lip testing her sweetness on my tongue.

As much as I'm liking her being the powered one,this night is about her. About me showing her how much I love her and how good I can make her feel. I want to show her that no Wilmer or Joseph will treat her like a meat piece again. Because she's mine now and more like a food delicious view,I see her as the base of my everything.

I kiss her throat slowly. My hands exploring every inch of her bare skin. She does have a perfect body. And being this close to her,feeling almost the same heat as her,touching her like this. It just make me want her more. It make me want to taste every single inch of her body;devour her.

I smell her,I taste her. She's in my mind;only her. And just then I think about how slow I'm taking this.

But it's okay because this is about her.

I lean my upper body closer to hers. My lips going almost automatically to the curve of her breast. Lets start this magical night.

I circle her nipple with my tongue and she moans. She fucking moans. I love that sound. It makes me twitch against her. Her thigh meets my crotch again building wetness over my bottoms. I can almost feel myself throbbing for her.

My fingers find their way over her hip bones. Her legs giving up to the touch as they part. I let out a small shaky exhale as I feel her slightly sweaty skin.

I rub my fingers over her slowly and I hear her whimper.

I think I've been slow enough.

Before I can learn forward again she frees me off my bottoms.

I sit there doing nothing. Just trying to calm myself down a little bit.

"Are you really ready?" I ask as my hand rests on her inner thigh.

She's so flawless. Every inch of her skin is perfect and it fits perfect under my touch. I feel like nobody will ever fit in her like me. This is my place and I'm sure as hell taking care of it.

"I want you" that's all I need to lean forward and take her bottom lip between my lips.

The kiss is soon ended when my fingers finally make direct contact with her wet skin.

They find their way to her clit almost immediately and they flick over it.

Demi bucks her hips against my hand with a deep moan. The side of her face pressing hard into the pillow.

I can't believe in doing this. I can't believe I'm having this effect on her.

I feel and see her take in a deep breath as I move my fingers down. She bits her lip and I slowly rub her wet lips. I'm not fucking hurting her;I will never do that. I'll try to do this as good and sweet I can.

I enter her slowly. She whimpers as my index and middle finger slide easily into her

"is that okay?" I whisper in her ear.

She nods. Her eyes rolling back as I push in deeper gently.

I curl them inside her earning a small buck of her hips against my hand and another heavenly sexy sound from her lips

I pull them out only to push them inside again faster. Her cry of pleasure making something down there twitch in need

The kind of need that tells me to go harder. To fuck her harder until we are both sweating out heads off. But this is not fucking;no way.

"Oh God Selena" she chokes out.

Her fingernails are burying themselves into my upper back and run sharply down my sides. I increase my pace pressing my lips to her glowing soft skin of her throat. My fingers work almost in automatic as my lips trace a path along her whole body. Covering her arms,shoulders,collar bone,cleavage,abs and her hips.

My heart is beating as fast as it can as I push myself up lightly. My fingers still inside of her pushing harder and faster enough to make her react like that. With her head tossing left and right,her eyes closed tight and her lip turning white because of the pressure of her own bite.

"Jesus Demi" I can't stop myself from moaning through my clenched teeth. Seeing her like that. Knowing in the one giving her all that pleasure. That kind of pleasure that makes her jerk into my hand and her lips to whisper my name at times.

I...god I have to make her come. I want to see her come for me. I need...yes. I need to hear her scream my name. I need to see her expelling that pleasure.

I push harder into her. My strokes long and deep. Her body writhing under mine. My slightly sweaty skin melting with hers. Her thigh slides between my legs causing me to take in a deep shaky breath and throw my head back.

My eyes rolling back in my head as it rubs slowly over my sensitive skin.

I let my body relax into hers and I find myself laying over her soft body. My face burying in her neck. My fingers never stoping once.

After all those attempts. After all those times where my shaky fingers walked up her thighs,it's finally real. I'm finally inside of her.

Suddenly my mind goes into flashback. Remembering all those times where we have shared heat. Where we have been pressed together. And I can't help but think that I have waited for this day more than I thought. Having this intimidate and magical moment with her it's worth all that pressure of before. Here is where I belong.

My pace stays the same as she places her hands over my hips and rubs her thigh up slightly.

We soon find a rhythm;my fingers working her out as her thigh does the same with me. I feel her shudder under me. Her body jerking up strongly.

"Oh god SELENA!" Ugh. God that's so hot. I keep thrusting my fingers in and out of her prolonging her climax.

I pull out and place my whole palm over her. My fingers lightly grazing,rubbing her wet lips.

She is panting my name until I shut her with a sweet kiss. Pouring all my love. Every single thing I feel for her.

And here we are,our bodies cuddled up. Her breath still shaking lowly. I am taking a slow and low breath as she leans forward and cups my face.

"I love you" her eyes are glowing. She has said it before but right now it's like she was scared of saying it. She's not expecting me to say it back. I can see it in her eyes. They are so pure,so beautiful and I find myself getting lost in them.

She smiled at me she doesn't have to say the typical "you don't have to say it back" quote because as soon as her lips move I find myself smiling and admiring. Admiring what I sometimes am scared of.

"I love you"

I lean forward and peck her cheek

"I am in love with you"

_I'm not really proud of this chapter. I expected something more but anyway. I'll make it up for you the next time. Tell me what you think about this though_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 2O **

_Selena's POV_

_"You know? I still believe this is a dream"_ Demi whispers from above me. We have been cuddling for almost half an hour and I couldn't ask for more. I won't lie,sometimes I also think all of this is a dream. I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and find myself alone without her heat and her beautiful scent.

_"If that's so I never want to wake up_" I whisper back. My fingers playing along her side. She has the softest skin everybody would wish for. I hear her sigh and I turn to give her a kiss in her forehead

_"What's on your mind?"_ My voice is low. It's too peaceful in here,to perfect that I feel that if I high my voice a bit,everything would go down. She shifts away from my body and props her head on her arm,shifting back again closer to me. Her hand goes to my neck and grabs a strand of still kind of wet hair. We stare at each other for some good minutes and then she speaks

_"What's going to happen now Lena? . I don't want to ruin our moment. We're here and that's everything that matter but ... What's going to happen when we go back home? Justin,Family,friends,fans ... work" _

I sigh and wrap my hand around her back,intertwining out legs in the process

"_Well. I think the first thing I have to do when we go back is talk to Justin. I ... I have to tell him everything,because he will see us walking and hanging out together,that would light suspicions. Besides ... he deserves to know the truth. Then,when that's done I'm going to talk with my family and I want you to be there. Then ... well,baby,our real fans will support us together,they love us and we love them too. I'm sure they will be cool with it. And about work ... I have no idea. The only thing I know is that I'm not hidding us. Unless that's what you want_" I am placing kisses between words on her neck and face and every now and then she giggles when I tickle her with my lips. I pull back and caress her cheek with my thumb

_"Everything will be alright baby"_ I whisper and lean in again to peck her lips

_"I don't want to hide us. I love you much to hide us. And ... Can-I know this will sound weird but,I want to be the one talking with Justin first"_

"_Are you sure of that gorgeous?" _

_"Yeah ... It's the least I can do after ... after falling in love with his girlfriend"_ she looks away and quirks her eyebrow. She always do that whenever she talks with herself and accidentally says it out loud. It's so adorable.

_"Alright. Though I have to be near you both when that happens. I don't want him to hurt you. BUUUUT let's forget about all of that by now and enjoyhhm-"_ I push her over the sheets and straddle her stomach kissing her neck.

_"Our Miami house while we are in it_" I whisper huskily in her ear blowing air on it.

_"Alone. You,me,the stars,vanilla candles,think about it_" I whisper shifting my body lower for my lips to be reaching her stomach. She giggles and I feel her abs shake in reaction.

"You're a charming goof" she chuckles out.

_"Maybe. But you love me"_ before she can say a thing I place my lips on her stomach and blow hard. The familiar sound echoing the big room as her whining laugh is heard from over my head

_"LENA!" I_ laugh and shift up again as our lips crash for the god knows how many time that day . . .

* * *

_"Come on bitch! Run faster!" _Demi yells at the tv as she presses hard on the R2. We are playing Blur on the PS3 and I'm winning behold the reason of her constant cursing. Which in fact is making a shiver run down my body every time she curses Even when she doesn't try,she turns me on.

_"OH YAH MAN!"_ I push my control in the air and jump out of the couch. I turn to look at my beautiful girlfriend and find her pouting arms crossed

_"Oh come on baby! It's just a game!_" I walk to her and kneel in front of her

_"You said you would let me win" _she whines and looks away

_"Oh baby you were too near me! I have a seven years record to keep!"_ She finally looks at me and I pout. She quirks her eyebrow and I sigh with a small smile

_"Sorry?"_ I say and she quirks her eyebrow more. Sexiest thing ever.

_"Oh you think a little sorry would make me forget you lied to me?"_ She says and pouts again. I smirk and push myself off the floor,climbing up her body and straddle her legs

_"Oh no? Then what can I do for you to forgive me,huh?"_ I whisper and kiss her collarbone

_"Oh I don't know"_ she sings and giggles placing her hands on my hips

_"What about this?"_ I open kiss her pulse point "would that help?"

_"Mmmm maybe a little"_ she moans and tilts her head to the side giving me more space

_"And this?"_ I mumble on her neck and trail my lips up to under her ear

_"Mmm yeah that's good"_ she moans and tightens her grip on my shirt. The privet place between my legs reacting to the sound

_"And what about this_" I say and tickle her sides

_"OH GOD NO!"_ She whines and pushes me off her lap making me crash straight to the floor with my butt

_"Ouch!?"_

_"Way to kill the mood babeh"_ she said sarcastically and helps me back in my feet

_"Come on beautiful,let's prepare dinner"_ I say and wrap my arm around her waist leading us out of the game room . . .

* * *

_"Home oh sweet and non Miami home"_ Demi sighs and let herself fall into her bed. We've just arrived from Miami. We left my things at my home and then came back to hers. And here we are ... In her room with her mom and younger sister downstairs preparing dinner

_"We will go back one of this days baby girl"_ I push my boots off my feet and prop myself on the bed

_"I know. I'll miss it though"_ I crawl up to her and wrap my arm around her neck from behind as her hand goes to my stomach

_"Yeah me too ... But I promise to take you there again as soon as possible"_ I kiss her forehead and let my eyes close. It was a long travel from Miami and I'm too whipped to do a single thing

_"I'll be waiting"_ she yawns and shifts closer to my body.

I'm almost catching sleep when a piercing sound is heard from her night table.

_"Ugh babeh make it stop"_ I feel her pulling away from me and then the sound is gone

_"Yeah?" _Silence ...

_"Oh. Yeah I can,I was actually looking forward it. Alright,I see you there then. Yeah me too,bye"_ silence ...

_"Who dared to wake me up?"_ I mumble. My eyes still closed. She sighs and comes back beside me

_"Justin" _


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 **

_Demi's POV_

I walk through the door and inside the insane dark club. Loud music is overthrowing in my ears as my eyes search for those worldwide known honey eyes.

I walk to the bar and that's when I found him. He is giving me his back but I know that hair like the palm of my hand.

"Jeez bro,I thought you will wait for me to get wasted together" I say as I take the seat beside him.

He's holding what probably would be his fourth tequila shot and his hair is down in the front. Exactly the same way he leaves it when he just don't give a fuck about a thing. This is nothing good.

He turns to look at me and my suspects were right. He's holy wasted. His eyes are red a little bit more than how his nose is.

"OMG you came!" He jumps to hug me without even getting his butt off the seat.

"Of course I came" I yell due to the music loudness.

"Well I thought you were busy with your work and such"

"I will always have time for you,friend"

* * *

"Wait,what?" Justin shakes his head no. I take another sip of my vodka as he places his eighth shot on the bar

"Yes bro. I fell in love with a taken girl"

"So...is she dating both of you?"

"No...well I don't know. He keeps calling her" I might be a little drunk but I'm not idiot. I can't fuck things up

"Does she love you?" He lifts his hand to the waitress and ask him for another shot

"Yes"

"Then fight for her"

"its not that simple Justin"

"look I know what I'm saying. As well as you,me and Selena share a perfect love. She's great and pretty. She's my inspiration behind all I do" a gunshot will had hurt less than those words together. Fuck I shouldn't have done this

_'Don't start Demetria,you have to end with this NOW'_

"I - I don't know what to do. He's forcing her with him and I just want to protect her. I want to be able to be with her without worrying about him"

"Listen Demetria,fight for her"

"You shouldn't say this having the place you say you have with Selena"

"Well it's different. In your case,she doesn't love him"

"You don't get it. Gosh you don't get it" I bury my face in my hands. How do I do this!? Please god of mine,help me. Help me please.

"Selena and me have a passionate love. I know she's happy with it. That's why I understand you. You have to fight for her though her boyfriend. She's happy with you,not him" it's time ... start this shit now Lovato!

"I knew it, friend. I knew this relationship was going to be crazy. But ... but she's so beautiful,so perfect. Every time I saw her I just wanted to hold her,to be near her. And when we made love - it was ... Justin,it was the best day of my now that I have the chance ... I don't know what to do ... He...fuck!" I grip my hair in my fists and I feel his hand in my back.

"Demi,you're my best friend" I can't take this anymore. Tears start falling down my cheeks. I can't believe I actually made this to my best friend.

"I just want you to be happy. When two people love each other,their love has to win over everything. He has to understand that he lost her. For a reason she fell in love without after all,isn't it? Cause he can't fire that passion in her anymore. He has to accept that. The three of you can't win. Don't be a fool Demi. Fight for your love" it's time Demi. It's time ...

"I'm sorry Justin. I'm so sorry Justin. I can't even explain how it all started. What I'm going to say is not easy. Is nothing near easy. But I have to tell you. You need to know this. You deserve to know this..." I turn and look him in the eyes. I can't believe he's actually clueless. After all,he already suspected. Come on Justin! You have to be waiting this! You have to make this easier to me!

"I'm dating Selena" more tears start to roll down my cheeks. And I don't know why. If because of actually being confessing to my best friend my love for his ex girlfriend. Or because I can't still believe I'm dating the girl I love. The only one I truly love.

He's frozen for a few seconds. His face goes even more red than before and I can say his eyes are starting to water.

"What?"

"I'm sorry" I whisper. The music isn't that loud than before. Maybe it's because it's late or something. Honestly I can't care less.

"No,your kidding me" he chuckles. That kind of chuckle that comes out when you're about to cry hard . . .


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

_Demi's POV_

"I'm so so sorry Justin. I didn't expect things to turn out the way they did. Please Justin,forgive me" I plead. Tears running down our cheeks. He stays silent,his face down and his legs shaking up and down

"Justin please forg-"

"Ask God for forgiveness cause I won't forgive you never" he lifts up his head and looks me straight in the eyes. I lost my best friend

"Just-"

"You were that bitch right? The one that arrived at her plane and went god knows where to a fucking break?" His eyes are red and he's not longer sitting on the tall chair

"Justin calm down"

"You fucked with her!? Let me guess,you did it in five different hotels,didn't you?" I scoff and push myself off the chair too

"What!? Justin tha-"

"My best friend! JAJAJA! Yeah of course. Well,know what BEST FRIEND!? I HATE YOU! I HATW BOTH OF YOU" I look behind his back and spot some people already watching the fight. His yelling is too loud that I can't even hear the music anymore. He steps into me and grabs me by the neck

"Justin calm down,let me explain"

"You've explained enough,you slut. You stole my girlfriend! You fucked my girlfriend,best friend" he grins ironically and his grip tightens. I grab his arm and try to push it away but he's too strong

"I'm sorry! Justin,I'm sorry" I cry out. It's starting to get hard to breath and I'm scared to death. There's a lot of things I want to tell him.

Like if he would had taken care of her,she wouldn't have fallen for me. Or that if he loved her, and not be obsessed with her,she might love him back. But I can't. Not after had stolen my best friend's girlfriend love. I deserve this.

I'm losing strength and my legs are bending over. Fuck my life. I don't want to die in a dirty bar

"But your dirty affair ends now Demetria,you end now" he whispers on my face and I feel cold for the blowing over my tears

"Let go of her now,Justin" . . .

_Selena's POV_

if there's something I want to do the rest of my life is spend it beside Demi. I always thought that when people said 'Forever' they didn't mean it. Or at least it was dumb to say cause you don't know what's going to happen later,like they could get into a fight and never talk again. But Demi gives another meaning to that 'Forever'. And I don't want to talk about forever when it comes to her. Because even though that's what I want to happen,I just want to live a perfect present with her.

But I'm wandering now. Maybe it's the nervousness. I don't know if I should get closer or stay here.

I'm leaning on the wall beside the principal door watching every move they make. Everything seems fine,they're just talking and every now and then Demi laughs. Her nervous laugh is cute.

I am taking a sip from my diet coke when I notice Demi starting to cry. I stand straight in instinct,waiting for any bad move he makes. Now he starts to cry. Oh god,please help Demi.

He stands up and leans into her,his hand going to wrap around her neck and that's when I give the first step.

Hu uh uh man,you shouldn't have done that.

My eyes are on them not even blinking a bit,as I see Demi standing up from her chair too.

I look around searching for some weapon but there's nothing. That's when I notice everybody is watching the scene. Fuck that dude,we'll be hot news tomorrow.

I arrive behind Demi and grab his arm. His eyes lock with mine and it's like if he had seen a ghost.

"Let go of her now,Justin"

"Oh look who's here" I never break eye contact with him,but from the corner of my eye I see Demi turning to see me.

"You came to watch your whore die?" He smirks and I lose it. I bury my nails on his arm as deep as I can and he loses his grip on her neck,he doesn't let go though.

"You better let go of her Justin" I hiss and he grins again. In a normal situation I would think that he has an ugly smile,or better said,ugly mouth. But now it's lightening every anger flame in me.

"Or what Slutlena?"

"Don't call h-" Demi speaks but he's not allowed to end because he tightens his grip on her

"You shut up" I finally tear my eyes off his and look down to her neck. It's red. I didn't want to do this but other way he will hurt her.

"I'm sorry Justin" I whisper before my hand grips his fingers and bend them. I twist them with all the strength I have and he whimpers trying to pull away.

I grab Demi by her waist and pull her closer to me. And when I know she's safe beside me I let go of his hand.

"That was so from a faggot" he laughs and tries to come closer to us but I push him on his chest

"Listen Justin. I'm open to talk,but not this way. Not when you're drowning in alcohol" His eyes are everywhere like if he is dazed. And I don't doubt for a second that he lost the floor.

A man that is near grabs him by his arms and Justin sits back.

I turn on my heels and wrap my arm around Demi's waist,pulling her to the exit.

We are almost there when my sight goes blurry and my legs bend

"Selena! Selena answer me' Lena...baby please ..."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

_Demi's POV _

We are almost outside the bar when I see Selena faint beside me.

"Selena! Selena answer me! Lena,baby,please" I kneel over next to her and I notice a piece of ... what? Can it be?

I take it between my fingers and inspect it. Oh no,you didn't

"I know what to do Demi,I can take care of her" I look into his eyes but I'm not really into it. I don't know him,do I? But his eyes show me so much understanding and I really appreciate that right now. I stand up and face Justin

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I push his chest with all the force I have and he falls on his butt

"That and more she deserved for cheating on me!" Machismo. There's nothing I hate more in this world

"You're so dead" I don't care anymore about the paparazzi. I don't care he used to by my best friend and I fucking don't care if I really kill him as I hit his chin with all the force I find on my wrist.

He manages to push me off him and pin me into the ground. Fuck that hurt. I lift my hand up and touch my lips. Fuck,blood.

"You shouldn't have done that" I hiss. And before his arm could touch my stomach I have him already on the floor again. One slap,two slaps. I hit my fist against his jaw be he screams in pain. That's it bitch,cry.

I bury my knee on his stomach and punch his nose up. I have to stop. Fuck my life,I have to stop

I let my hand fly in the air before it crashes against his eye. His hands immediately going to cover it. I am about to punch the other eye when a pair of hands stop me

"Baby,that's enough. Please,let's go" I stop my actions the same second I hear her voice. Oh god,I'm so fucked. I almost kill Justin.

"Please love,let go" I stand on my knees and stare at the nowhere ...

_Selena's POV_

I turn on my heels and wrap my arm around Demi's waist,pulling her to the exit.

We are almost there when my sight goes blurry and my legs bend

My legs go weak and I feel myself falling in slow motion.

"Die bitch,die!" He yells as she lays still on the ground. I ran up to them but as soon as I give the first step,I stumble back. What the hell?

I look down at the pressure on my stomach and I find a rope circling my stomach. I follow the lead of it and it is tied to the wall behind me.

I look over at them again and her eyes are already closed. He presses harder down her neck. Holy shit! Maldita puta sea!

I touch the rope and find for the knot. Just one more pull,just one more! ... What the hell? Why is everything black!?

"You shouldn't have done that" the black suddenly transform to stars and then I can see perfectly I fine. Oh my gosh!

Her hand goes to his jaw and I mange to stand on my feet

"Baby,that's enough. Please,let's go" She stops her actions and stand on her knees. I lean down her high and hug her from her side

"Come with me" I whisper and pull her up with me. I don't have much strength right now and my head hurts like hell,I don't know why. But there's no way in hell I'll let her see me weak when she needs me the strongest.

"Selena,I almost kill him" she whispers. Her voice telling me she doesn't believe she was about to do that

"No baby,that would never happen" I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her outside the bar. Flashes go off in our faces and I immediately take my jacket off,placing it on Demi's head. She doesn't need this. Not now.

"Selena! Selena is Justin inside!?"

"Selena! What happened to Demi?"

"Selena! Are Justin and to back together?" Luck I closed Demi's door before she could hear that

"Selena! Is Justin alive?"

"Selena! Are you back with Demi?"

"Selena! Is it true you're pregnant?" What!?

"I'm too tired for your shit. Goodnight" I close my door and start the engine. It's going to be a loooong week.

**_I'm sorry this was too short /: _**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

_Selena's POV_

**-Demi Lovato leaves her best friend almost death in a famous bar in Los Angeles. With four deep injures on his body,Justin Bieber told us,that he's sorry for her best friend to be jealous of him,but she shouldn't have done that. As we approached the 'Boyfriend' interpreter,we asked a few questions. And as for ending the small interview,he told us this:**

**'****_I wish I could do something to help Demi. Seeing her this way kills me. I thought that after being in rehabilitation she wold be okay there on, but now I see that she needs more help than what she received a year ago.' -_**

This bitch. I can't believe him!

I look over at the images and chuckle a little as I see a picture of Demi straddling him,her fist colliding with his eye. I should had let her beat the crap out of him. That way he wouldn't be able to speak and say all that bullshit

"LENA!" I put the newspaper down and grab the dish full of cookies in my hands. Geez,how much time did I waste reading that? I rush upstairs and open the door slowly with my foot

"Morning baby girl" I walk to her side of the bed and place the plate and glass over the drawer

"Where were you?"

"I thought of preparing my gorgeous girlfriend a delicious breakfast. But then I thought that I don't know how to cook,so I poured milk in a glass and cookies on a plate" I hear her low giggle and a smile slips immediately on my face. How much I love this girl.

I place my knee on the bed beside her left side and fly my left knee in the air,straddling her.

"And now the dessert" I lean down and give her soft short kiss

"But I haven't had my breakfast yet" she laughs as I feel her fingers play with the hem of my shirt

"Ugh. You're too slow" I give her a trading smirk and let myself fall over the sheets and beside her. I prop my head on my arm and look up at her smiling face

"How is your head,baby?" She reaches her hand up and caress the back of my head where the bottle hit me

"It's alright,it just hurts a little bit. But nothing that your magic fingers can't fix" I give her a mischievous grin and she giggles out. Damn, I can't keep dirty teasing when she is this cute

"And you? How are you feeling,love?" She looks past me and into the nowhere. I understand her sadness,I know this is so hard for her.

"You don't have to talk right now Dems. Just be sure that I'm here and I will never leave you" I whisper and shift closer to her,trying to give her the warm she needs right now.

"Thank you so much Lena,I love you"

"I love you to baby" I kiss her forehead and make myself comfortable as I wrap my arm around her waist,letting my eyes close freely as I feel sleep take me slowly again . . .

* * *

"DEMI. WAKE UP,WE HAVE TO GO" I shoot my eyes open as I feel the warm between my arms fade away. What the-

"No! Please don't make me! Please! Selena! Selena help me!" I stand up from the bed quickly and follow her voice as fast as I can. But my sight goes blurry and I end up bumping on the wall.

"NO! I don't want to come back! Please,please don't make me" I stand up quickly from the ground and rush downstairs. Two men in white have Demi carried in their arms

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" They look back at me and I run to them,trying my best to make them let go of her. But before I can even free one hand of hers,two arms pull me back. I turn around and spot a woman in white. What the hell is going on in here?

"Who the fuck are you?"

"We are here to take Miss. Lovato to Timberland Knolls for her aggressive attack of this weekend" what the fuck?

"That's not true!" Demi yells

"What? No that can't be possible,that wasn't an aggressive attack!"

"I'm sorry miss but we just follow orders" they walk out of the house with Demi with them. What the fuck do I do? Oh my gosh! Why is this happening. I can't let this happen.

I run outside,my heart beating as fast as it can. My blood boiling and my body sweating. Cameras are outside the house and I watch lights going off. Justin. Holy fuck Justin!

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!"

"Selena,did you spent the night with Demi?"

"Selena. Is is true that Justin hit you?"

"Selena Selena Selena"

"SHE WAS JUST DEFENDING ME CAUSE THAT SON OF A BITCH CAN'T HANDLE ME DATING DEMI!" Oh shit.

**_I don't even know if it's legal to do that,the getting in the house thing. But I well,it's already written isn't it? (: Tell me what you guys think about it (: PS: Suefanficlover: I haven't had the chance to reply your gratitudes,but if you read this; it's no deal darling,anything for you (: _**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

I am spinning around on my chair. It's been two hours since a doctor told me to wait here, outside Demi's suppose room. It kills me being near her and not be able to touch her.

—Selena Marie Gomez?—. I look back up and spot another doctor looking down at me

—Yes, that's me—. I turn around to face him and my head spins. Man, I should had learned not to spin around on a chair, it always makes my blood go all the way up my head

—Doctor Elwood wishes to see you—.

—Oh, alright—. I nod and stand up slowly trying to not make the headache worst

—Can I see her one last time?—. He nods and I turn back to her door. It has two large windows on it, but you can just see the inside, not the outside. So as much signals I make, she wouldn't notice.

She's sitting beside the opposite window. The sun hitting her face in the most perfect way. Her face is down and her fingers are intertwined over her lap. How I wish I could be beside her and tell her I will take her out of here and everything will be okay

—Follow me please—. I turn back and follow the white clothes. This place is so big, I don't know how they do not get lost in here.

—Selena!—. I look up and spot Dallas coming out of a door

—Dallas, what are you doing here?—. I thought her mother was the one in here

—Mom couldn't make it. She's in Vancouver, she wanted to come but I told her she didn't have to. Demi is going out today anyways—.

—So we can take her out of here right now?—. I look up at the doctor in hope but he shakes his head.

—Not until you explain things. If you tell Doctor Elwood what really happened, I'm sure we can leave with Demi today—. I nod as I see Doctor Elwood motioning me to go over from inside.

-Then I'll see you in a bit-. She nods and I walk inside the room.

-Take a seat miss Gomez, please-. I sit down on one of the fancy chairs in front of his desk and he takes out a small notebook and a pen

-Good afternoon-. Damn I feel like when you're inscribing into a new school and you have this "small" talk that probably lasts more than a college algebra final exam.

-Good afternoon, Doctor-.

-I heard you're really desperate to get your friend out of here-. I nod and lower my head trying to hide my blush though I know it's useless.

-Okay then Selena. Tell me what happened yesterday's-. I sigh and try to capture everything that happened that night. I don't know if it's a good idea to tell him Demi and I are together, so I won't.

-Demi invited Justin to that bar because she had important things to talk with him. But he didn't take it really good, so he started yelling at her and in some point, he started to touch her aggressively. I was there since I knew what these things were about and I knew that he wouldn't like it. So I offered myself to watch them from somewhere near there in case he started to lose control. So, when he started to be rude, I approached them and pull them away. I pull Demi with me, I didn't want problems, so I tried to get us out of there but when we were about to get outside, I fainted. Minutes later, I was surrounded by people and caught the image of Demi hitting Justin. He had hit me with an alcohol bottle in the head. Doctor, she was just protecting me, he was his best friend. I know her pretty well; I know she wouldn't do such a thing for no reason-. He is just writing down on his notebook and I can't feel any more anxious. I just want to get out of here with my Demi

-Alright Selena. I will let your friend go with two or three conditions-. Oh my god! Thank you so much, God.

-I'm wrote you here a medicine she has to take for one week, one peer twelve hours. This will calm her nerves. I need her to take this. I know that if I tell her this, she won't do it. But seeing the close you are to her, I hope you make her take them. And second, I want you to take care of her, and you will write down all the rare attitudes you notice on her. At least for the next two weeks. If in two weeks she hasn't had any attacks, then I will leave you alone. But until that, I want you both to come here every three days and you will give me your notes. I know it will be kind of annoying, but it's needed-. I gulp as I start to remember the stubborn Demi can get to be. But I will do it, for her.

-You can be sure that I will protect Demi with all my life-. He smiles down at me and pushes the piece of paper where the medicine's name should be. I take it between my fingers and watch him standing up

-Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get your best friend-. I smile at his cluelessness- wait, is that even a word? Oh who cares... and follow him outside the room. My heart is beating so fast that I feel like it will explode in any second. I'm so excited; I will take Demi with me today.

We stop in front of her room and he opens the door with a card. It's like a scary movie, I see the door opening in slow motion and soon the doctor is inside.

-Stay here-. I follow his orders and wait outside. I can hear how they talk about a few things, and suddenly there's complete silence. I am trying to take a glance when a pair of shoes come into my view. I look up and find the most beautiful shinny eyes looking back at me

-You're here-. She whispers as a small smile makes its way over her perfect features

-I told you I will never leave you-.

_Remember_: 2+ reviews for next update.

* * *

**_UPDATE DATES._**

_Monday_: Hello, I'm your true love

_Tuesday_: Sk8r Girl

_Wednesday_: When fear turns to love

_Thursday_: I didn't just kissed her

_Friday_: MY DILEMMA

_Saturday_: The World Against Us


	26. Chapter 26

I am sorry if there are many grammar or spelling mistakes;I lately do not have time to re-read what I write,but hope you like it anyways. AND,please read the last part of this page,it's important. Thank you guys (:

**CHAPTER 26**

—Stay here—. I follow his orders and wait outside. I can hear how they talk about a few things, and suddenly there's complete silence. I am trying to take a glance when a pair of shoes come into my view. I look up and find the most beautiful shinny eyes looking back at me

—You're here—.She whispers as a small smile makes its way over her perfect features

—I told you I will never leave you—. Before I can say something else,her arms are wrapping around my neck and mine are wrapping her around mine. It feels so good to have her this close again. I never thought somebody would ever make me feel like this.

—I love you so much—. Her breath hits my ear nada shiver runs down my spine. I hug her tighter and leave a kiss on her neck

—I love you too baby,more then you can imagine—. I look up at the doctor to find him with a confused look staring at us. I clear my throat and pull away of Demi softly,missing the contact immediately. I wrap my arm around her waist and direct my words to the doctor

—Thank you so much for letting her go out,you don't have an idea of how much that means to me—. He turns his attention to me and nods with a small smile.

—It's okay Selena. I hope you follow my orders,that way she will never have to come back—. Demi leans her head over my shoulder and grips my shirt,burying her face on my valley.

—I will—. I look down at Demi and naturally give her a kiss on the forehead,which only causes the doctor to get more confused. But I don't care anymore,I was away from Demi for too long.

—Then,see you later girls. Have a good afternoon—. I stretch my hand and he shakes it lightly,before saying goodbye to Demi. He walks away and Demi and I walk towards the exit. We are halfway through the hall when she looks up at me

—Which are those orders he told you?—. I bit my lip. Demi is so stubborn,like really. I don't think it's a good idea to tell her about the notes and the medicine

—Just some advice to calm you down if you feel angry again. Nothing serous,love. Hey,did you know that Dallas is here? She should be outside—.

—Really!? OMG I haven't seen her since a long while ago!—. I smile at her enthusiasm and we finally reach the exit. Truth to be told,Dallas is there,leaning against her car with her glasses on. If I didn't know every detail about Demi I easily could believe Dallas is Demi

—Demoo!—. She yells and Demi runs to her. A smile forms on my lips as I see the two sisters hugging happily. I love the relationship she has with Dallas,I actually think Dallas is the older sister everybody would wish for.

I finally approach them and they pull apart

—Crazy bad ass sister in law!—. I laugh at her greeting and give her a small hug

—Hey Dallas,how are you?—.

—Oh you know,how everybody would be if a call from rehab saying they have your sister when you are in the middle of choosing your wedding dress—. Demi's and my jaw hangs open as we hear her last words

—You're getting married?!—. We both say in unison

—I'm just kidding,I wouldn't choose my wedding dress without my two special girls—. She one arm around Demi's shoulders and another around mine. Demi and I share a confused look and look back up to her

—Wait what? You getting married or not?—. She sighs and pinches our cheeks. This woman.

—One month and you'll be dressed on scarlet dresses throwing those shortly flowers or the shit you're supposed to do—. She lets us go and walks to the pilot's door

—Why didn't I know about this?!—. Demi yells and Dallas opens the door. I just stand there looking back and forth between them.

—Well,now you know—. She winks and blows us a kiss. She gets into the car and less than a minute later,Demi and I are standing there looking at each other. Okay,that was too fast

—WEEEELL! Who wants pizza?—. Demi laughs and walks back to me,wrapping her arm around my waist and I wrap mine around her shoulder,walking us towards my car

—Home or restaurant?—. She asks as I open the door for her

—I think home would fit us perfectly—. I wink at her and a small shade of red appears on her cheeks. She shakes her head and leans up,giving me a short but good as always,soft kiss. It takes everything not to pull her to me and kiss her longer. But soon she's inside the car and I walk to my door resigned.

I get inside and start the engine. The radio turns on and Heart Attack is blasting,it's almost over but that doesn't stop me from smiling. I turn to Demi and she has her hands over her hands shaking her head lightly. I love when she's embarrassed,she's so cute. I am about to speak when her phone starts ringing. I reach out and turn the volume down

—Hi mom ... Yeah we're on our way home right now. Uhh no,why? Well they took my phone and I haven't checked it ... oh really? Yeah...no mom,don't worry. Okay,yep. I'll see you then mom...yeah thank you. Okay,love you too...yeah I'll tell her,bye—. I look at her from the corner of my eye,she looks worried.

—Your mom?—. I ask

—Yeah...—. Oookay

—What did she say?—.

—Oh she told me to say Hi to you—. I smile and shake my head

—Thank you—. She nods and keeps quiet

—And...—.

—Selena,they want to interview us about what happened the day the doctors took me out of home—. Shit. That day I sai-

—Yes,they want to know about what you said to the paparazzi—.

* * *

So,I need you to do me a little favour guys. I want you to answer some questions,send them to my askfm (daphalex) or type ask . fm / daphalex on your browser (without spaces) fanfiction doesn't let me post links ._.'

1.- You're liking this story?

2.- Who's your favourite character?

3.- If you're reading amo other of 's stories,which one is your favourite?

4.- . . . I'm off questions,you can ask or tell me anything else if you want (:


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

I breath in deeply,trying to calm my heart beating down. Today is the big interview,probably the interview that's going to change my whole life but I'm so excited at the same time. After today,Demi and I will not have to hide from cameras and all that. After today,I will be able to hold her and show my love for her without caring about someone watching us.

—Two minutes—. My heart skips a beat as I hear a staff's woman speaking behind me. I turn around,taking another deep breath and I see her. She's standing a few meter away,leaning against the wall,arms crossed and eyes fixed on me.

—Ready?—. She asks. Now that's a good question. Ready for what? Because if it's an "are you ready for being all around the magazines with lesbian tags and cheating photos?" then I'm not ready. But if it's an "are you ready to finish with all this crap and finally be able to show your feelings for me without having to hide from anything?" Then I am.

—Yes—. I smile up at her and she lifts her arm. I take her hand between mine and with a last breathing exercise,we are outside.

Lights going off on our faces immediately. Everyone is yelling things that I can't figure out.

I lower my head until we reach the table. I pull a chair out for Demi and after she sits,I sit beside her.

Oh my goodness,can you please turn that shits off?!

—Selena is it true th-Demi how was the first-Selena what does justi-Demi—. I roll my eyes and stand up,feeling brave for the very first time.

—Okay,let's make this fast. I can't answer anything if you keep doing that. So,please,everyone keep quiet and we'll chose one of you to ask. I won't answer questions thrown in the air—. The whole room shuts up and I sit back down. Demi turns to me with a small smile and places her hand over my knee under the table.

A woman about her thirty's raises her hand.

—Yes?—. I point to her and she pulls her hand back down.

—Selena,about what you said about Justin when they took Demi out of her house. Justin knew about your relationship?—.

—He knew I was going out with someone wafted we broke up and he didn't take it well—. A man in the middle of the crowd raised his hand. I know where he comes from

—Yes,Hollywood Moves?—.

—Demi,we've been told your new single Heart Attack was released about the days you met Selena. Is Heart Attack about her?—. Shit. This is getting difficult. I turn to Demi,she has trouble thinking about the answer.

—You don't have to answer if you don't want—. I whisper on her ear. She looks at me and gives me a small smile,before directing her voice to the front.

—In fact it is. It's not a secret I started to have feelings since I met her—. I smile her way and her hand moves from my leg to hold my hand and she chooses another person.

—This is for both of you. What do you have to say about this?—. He holds up a picture and since he's in the front I can see it clearly.

Fuck. It's a picture of Demi and me on Starbucks,her on top of me. Demi's hand grips mine and I give a fast look to all the crowd. I can't lie,that would be lying about Demi and me. What do I do? I look by my side and Demi is breathing quick. This is bad,this is so bad. I'm sorry Demi ...

—We both made mistakes while in our relationship. I know what you want to hear,and yes. The answer is yes,I did cheated on Justin and I regret it. I regret acting so immature but I do not regret a single thing or day I passed with Demi. I'm sorry about it,but I wouldn't change a thing—. The crowd goes crazy and I feel how Demi pulls on my hand and rests out linked skin over the table,causing lights to go off wildly again and more yells. A questions props into my mind and I don't care if I will look bad

—Is that picture on the Internet?—. I ask the dude of the last question. That picture is so sexy,you can't blame me!

—I think so ... You want it?—. I nod excitedly and hear how Demi starts laughing from beside me. He chuckles and hands the picture to a guard,who gives it to me

—Thank you—. I smile as I look down at the picture. Sure it is so hot. I pull it up and show it to Demi,giving her a small wink. She pulls on our hands and cover her face with them. She's so cute.

—Any other question?—. I ask,smiling down at them. I'm starting to enjoy this,don't ask why.

—Demi,is it true what Justin said about you trying to steal his fame?—. I look at Demi,waiting for her answer though I know which is going to be .

—Justin is...was a really good friend of mine. And I'm really proud of his success and I hope he continues like that. We both work in different things and that's perfect for me. I'm so happy for him and I wish him the best. I'm a huge fan of his work,I's never want to steal a thing from it—. Lights go off again and a few hands raise up; I point to the only woman

—How many time have you guys been dating?—.

—Three months—. It's been longer than that but I don't want to make more gossips go around. They would make up so many stories if I tell them that almost half a year.

I am about to choose someone else when my manager comes out from behind the fake wall.

—Thank you for coming—. I say and stand up,pulling on Demi's hand softly. She stands up and I make her walk in front of me.

Soon we're save behind the wall,whispers still being heard from outside.

—That wasn't that bad—. Demi says

—Easier than what I thought—. She smiles up to me and walks forward,giving me a big hug. I bury my face in her hair and hug her back as right.

I hope everything gets better now,because I never want to lose her.

I look up again and spot my mom leaning against the door frame,looking at us with a smile I her lips.

I smile back at her ... I'm glad I have my mommy always by my side. I still remember the day I told her Demi and I were dating... It was...interesting.

Im sorry this was too short ... but things dare going crazy at home so...yeah /: sorry


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

_*Flashback* _

I pull over in front of my house and roll the windows back up. We decided to tell my mom and dad first,since they are more...relaxed. That's the reason why Demi is butting her nails from the passenger seat. I smile and give her a short full look...what th-

—Did you seriously picked that for today? When we are about to tell my mom that her daughter is lesbian and her best friend is her girlfriend?—. I quirk my eyebrow playfully at her. I was so nervous and in a hurry to finish with this situation that when I picked up Demi at her house I didn't notice what she was wearing. She has a black Chanel beanie over her straightened hair,she's off make up which makes her look even more gorgeous. And to make everything hotter,she's wearing a kinda big grey sweatshirt with the batman logo and a pair of black leggings. A pair of batman Supras giving the final touches to her perfect outfit. I really love it but Demi uses to be all formal when it comes to important or serious situations and this is one of them.

—What? I was so freaked out,this was on my chair so I just took it—. She whines out and I shake my head. Isn't she cute?

I get off the car and walk to her door,opening it. She gets out and sighs,looking at my house

—Don't worry. Whatever that has to happen,will happen—. I lace our hands together and walk to the front door after closing the car.

—Wait...why did you ask about my outfit? Do I look bad? You know what? Take me home,I'm going to change. I sh-—. I shake my head with a smile and grab her face between my hands.

—Baby bay baby...shhh—. I caress her cheek with my thumb and lean in closer

—You look stunning. You don't have to worry about any of that,my parents love you—. I lean in and kiss her nose and I feel how her body comes up and down as she sighs.

—Okay,let's do this—. I smile down at her and nod my head. My heart stars pumping faster as I open the front door.

We get inside and everything is quiet. The lights are on and I can smell sausages being roasted.

—Mmm it smells so good—. Demi moans and I nod my head as we walk to the kitchen

—Mom?—.

—Oh honey! You're already here!—. Demi and I jump as we hear my mom talking from behind us

—Where were you?—. I pant out. She really scared me

—Oh I was at the studio with your dad. BRIAN! THEY'RE HERE!—. I flinch at the highness of her voice and walk to the couch,pulling Demi with me as we sit down.

Brian comes from the studio small door and smiles down at us

—Hey you! Been a lot since we last saw you Demi—. Demi smiles up at Brian,standing up in the process to shake his hand.

—I know. I can say I miss you guys—. She laughs nervously;it's so cute. I know this might sound random but I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world when I'm with her.

—We missed you too honey. Selena is always like "oh we should invite Demi" or "I wish demi could see this"—. I look around in embarrassment at my mom's words

—Oh yeah sometimes she's like "hey guys,on our next vacations can we take Demi?" Or "I wish demi called"—.

—Okaaaaay I think that cuts it down.—. I glare at both my patents as we all sit down again. Demi looks up at me with a smile and I don't know what thing to do other than shrug and smile back.

—So what is that thing you wanted to talk with us,girls?—. I gulp as I feel the tension coming back to the room. Okay this is more difficult than what I thought it would be

—Uhh guys,remember I broke up with Justin?—.

—Yes. One of the best days if I might say— Brian says and I roll my eyes. He has never liked Justin. I can say that he hates him but nah;Brian doesn't hate even the dog that bit his butt when he was a kid.

—Well...I've been seeing someone—. Where am I going with this shit?

—Oh we know honey—. What? I turn to Demi and we share a scared look

—Wh-how?—.

—You've been listening to all this romantic songs. I even found a piece of paper on your floor the other day and it was a love song written by you;you always write the date on your lyrics that's how I knew that it was not for Justin—.

—Yeah even the other day you arrived a little bit weird and asked us "guys? Don't you think love is beautiful? Apart from the fact that I knew you couldn't love that asshole—. Okay this couldn't be more embarrassing

—Yeah and the-—

—Okay I think that's enough. Well I-I don't know if you guys already know who that person is. I'm going to tell you anyways. Because you have the right to know. Like it's not like you would forbid it,right? I can dare whoever I want and I know you'd like ...well the thing is that this might not be as-—

—Mr. And Mrs. Teefey? I'm dating your daughter—. My eyes grow big as I hear the calmness and security on Demi's voice. Please take it well,pleas take it well...please take-

—AH HA! YOU OWE ME FIVE DOLLARS,DOLL!—. Brian yells pointing to my mom. Ok the heck?

—Thats not fair! We agreed that Selena was going to say it and it was Demi!—. Another time Demi and I share looks but this time in confession and surprise

—Wait wait stop your horse...what's happening here?—. Brian looked back at us and sighed

—oh right. Well we already knew it,buddy. It was so obvious and it's completely fine with us,really. We love Demi. Oh and Demi? Feel completely welcomed to our house anytime,sweetheart. There's only one rule...don't break my princess's heart or I's be obligated to kick you out of my house and out of her life—. Demi's expression changed back to scared as hell,making me shake my head ashamed

—Daaad—.

—okay okay,sorry. Just don't hurt her—.

—I swear that I won't hurt her,sir. I love your daughter so much. I'll do anything to protected her and make her happy—. A smile makes it's way on my lips as she takes my hand in her own. Told you I was the luckiest bitch in this world.

Brian gives her a small smile and stands up, walking to the kitchen.

—Alright Demi. I trust you—. He speaks walking out of the kitchen again with a bowl of popcorns

—Now who's ready to watch this movie I bought somewhere outside?—. That's it? That was all?

—Wait,is that all?—. I look over my mom and she smiles down at me.

—Sweetheart,we just want the best for you. We're not some kind of old machistas,we are going to accept everyone you love as long as he or she doesn't hurt you. And I know that Demi won't. We will support you till the end—. A tear rolls down my cheek and I stand up to hug her tight. Don't I have the best mother in this world?

—thank you mama—. I whisper

—I love you honey. Never forget that—. I nod my head still crying. She's the best

—Well well don't ruin the mood. Let's put on this thing—. Brian says kneeling down in front of the DVD player. I pull away of my mom and she pecks my cheek.

I walk back to Demi and air beside her,wrapping my arm around her shoulder. This can't be any better...

_*End of Flashback*_

—LENA!—. I open my eyes to find my gorgeous girlfriend running to me from outside my room

—baby! What are you doing here?—. I sit back up and happily lean my head up to share a soft kiss with her

—I have a surprise for you-oh—. A smile forms on my face as she straddles my hips and pushes her body to mine,getting comfier.

—Really? What is it? Is it your beautiful body? Because that would be the best surprise ever,might I say—. I wink at her and place a small kiss on her jaw line

—Well no. But maybe when we come back we can manage something—.

—what do you mean with come back?—. I quirk my eyebrow as my hands go to her butt so she wouldn't fall. Ha yeah...

—Close your eyes—. I obey and feel how she stands on her knees for a moment before sitting back on my lap.

—Open them—. I slowly open my eyes and find a pair of tickets in front of me. I look up at her again expecting her to explain

—We're going to Disneyland,babeh—.

Im sorry this was so bad written.../:


	29. Chapter 29

Hey there!:

**Zuskies,Suefanficlover,LovezObsessed,Imaskyscraper ,MyGlitterDreamCloud,Not-Gonna-Happen-Dude,Rocky94 **: I'm glad you're liking the story guys,thank you so much for your support (:

**Carinomio13**: lol yes I love her parents. And I think it will be both,what's fun without drama? ;) hope you like it.

**RainbowVaneza**: I know right! Which girl isn't alluring wearing batman? ;) hope you like this (:

**Demenaforever13**: your one sentence reviews rock so much x) I'm glad you are liking the story (: thank you much. PS:love you too x.

**Guests & (Chase,Rayveyone brown,sk8junki,Mark,Tiara,Mik)**: thank you so much for taking your time to read this guys,I really appreciate it. I hope you continue reading and liking it (: I love your reviews guys,thank you! xx.

* * *

_Things you have to know before reading:_

So,first of all I want to apologize. I've never been on Disneyland,therefore I don't know what it looks like. I'm aware there's a park on California and ther in Florida;or that's what I heard. That's why I do not add that much of details about the park. I might have mixed California's and Florida's places,because I just searched for some needy names. I even invented their room's name;I'm sorry.

On another thing,I came back to use quote marks ("") because someone said it was easier for them to read. I hope it's easier that way for everyone;other way we will have a little problem :S

And for last: I know I've been prolonging this like a lot,and I want to know if that's okay with you or you want me to give it an end already;please this is important for you to answer me. Thanks (:

With this said,I've nothing else to say other than hope you enjoy this chapter and I love you all! Thanks for everything (favs,follows,reviews) your support in general (: xoxo —Lovez Desire.

PS: I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling or autocorrector mistakes :$

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

_Selena's POV_

If I recapped every single moment I wanted to live with Demi,they would stay low. Every day I wake up and find myself satisfied,satisfied with life. Because I honestly couldn't ask for more. Is true,it truly is true,love is all you need. That doesn't mean you need a boyfriend or a girlfriend to be happy,to be good. I love my mom,I love my dad,I love Demi and I love my fans. I know they love me back and that's enough of what I need in life. I know you might be thinking "this woman is losing her mind" and that can be true,but if it were,I wouldn't regret losing it. I feel complete,for the first time in my life I feel complete and stronger as ever. It's easy to fake a smile for a camera,is easy to give a quote in the air,what is difficult is to mean that. To feel the smile,to feel the quote,too feel yourself. And that's what I've learned this past months,to feel myself. And no,you pervert dudes,I didn't mean it as touching myself or something,I mean it as to actually feel that what I'm doing is right. Is right to be honest,is right to fall in love.

I honestly think I can't fall more in love with Demi,but I also know I can't be any more wrong. When you find the right person,they will make you fall for them each day, and each day you will feel like everything you do is not enough to express what you feel. No matter how many roses you give them,no matter how many songs you write for them,no matter how many gifts you give them,because at the end if the day,what you feel,that lovely feeling inside your chest,is bigger than any dozen of roses,than any teddy bear,than any paragraph.

That's what I feel with Demi,that's what I feel for this woman,who is wrapped around my body,making me feel as happy as ever.

Her eyes are closed and her breath come out in soft and short sighs.

"Better wake her up,we are almost there" I nod and look back to Demi. My mom and dad are making us the greatest favour of bringing us here because Demi was too tired. She had a five hours rehearsal yesterday's night for her new album and I was there,therefore,I wasn't that tired but yes sleepy and that would have been dangerous if I drove here.

"Baby?" I whisper on her ear,pulling a stand of hair behind her ear. She's so gorgeous. From up here I can clearly see her freckles,which I absolutely love. I know from experience that if I asked an about of people what they love more about Demi,they would say her butt or her talent. And it's not like I don't like those things,I obviously like her butt and of course my god that I love and admire her talent. But if I am asked what I love the most of her,I would answer her freckles,her eyes and lips.

There's nothing I love more than waking up by those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Baby,wake up" I try again,shaking her a little this time. I seriously have never met someone as sleepyhead as Demi,I swear.

"Mh?" I strive not to smile because that would give me an official medal of -most whipped of the year- but of course I couldn't stop the corner of my lips from lifting up;she's so cute.

"We are almost there" I brush her bangs off her face and caress her cheek with the back of my fingers. Her skin is so soft and light. As weird as it sounds,it makes you want to touch and caress it all night long.

"That fast?" I pout as I hear her groan under me. Maybe this trip wasn't a good idea after all.

"Beautiful,if you're really tired,we can come another time and go home for you to sleep properly" I feel her head shaking against my chest as her body lifts up a little,just enough to have the back of her head at the same high of my shoulder.

"No no no,I waited so much for coming her with you. I just need to recover" I nod though I perfectly know she can't see me. God,she's so perfect. I don't want to sound like a horny boy -which I'm sure I will do- but every time I see her body I just want to touch it,hold it and caress every part of it. I'm still lost on my thoughts of her body when she turns to me with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm sure I can wake up faster with a good morning kiss" I copy her smirk and pull her head back,resting it on my shoulder. I lean down enough to caress my lips with hers the slightest. I know from experience that she loves when I do it and I love to feel the softness of her lips brushing against mine.

"Kiss me" She whispers,sending a chill shiver to run over my arms and down to my stomach. I don't waste even two seconds when my lips are finally capturing her bottom one. My hand still in place,with my thumb stroking her cheek. I love kissing her like this,it makes me feel like there's only us and our skin touching. It's magical.

I feel the vibration of her small moan against my lips and chest and I tilt my head,going in deeper. I part my lips,allowing her tongue to brush mine softly,one,two,three times before I capture her upper lip. Instead of waking us up,this is making me numb.

However my perfect world opens up it's doors when my mom clears her throat. I pull up and turn to her,my eyes falling on the rear view mirror,where I can see Brian smirking up at me. I feel how hear rises up over my cheek and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry girls,but we're here" Demi's heat leaves my body as she sits straight on the seat,looking out the window.

"Oh so we go down like here or are you taking us close to the entrance?"

"I'm afraid that we have to leave you here girls,here is the return and there is a long line to enter" I nod my head and follow Demi on the first line of back seats.

"So,do I see you later guys?" I look again to the rear view mirror,Brian smirking down at me again. This is so embarrassing.

"You remember in two weeks is your birthday,right Selena?" I furrow my eyebrows together and look back to Demi. By her face I know she's confused too

"Yeah? What does that has to do with anything?" My mom turns her body back to us and hands me am envelope.

"What's this?" Demi take it from me and is about to open it when my mom stops her

"Don't open it until you're inside" O...kay? This is weird.

"Okay? But you didn't answer my question,at what time do we see you guys?" Brian shakes his head and shakes his hand to me,motioning me to get out

"Just go there already. We'll call you later" I pull up my hands and take Demi's,pulling her out of the van.

"Thank you Brian,thank you Mandy"

"No problem sweetie, have fun" We both nod and close the door,going back to the trunk. I open it and find two different pack packs than the ones I put in

"What the fuck?" Demi attempts to pull the out but I take both before and place them on the ground.

"Wait here" As soon as she nods,I walk back to the front

"Hey mom? Those aren't our ba-wait! WHAT THE FUCK? Where are you going?!" I sigh,throwing my arms in the air as I see the van disappearing in the woods. I look back to Demi and she shrugs,taking the now suitcases to the sidewalk.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I ask her,taking the suitcases from her

"No,that was too weird" Yeah,what got into their pants?

"What could this envelope contain?" Her eyes scan the whole white folder paper as we arrive to the entrance. Demi gives our tickets and we wait until they check our bags. The man looks up at us for the first time and a smile forms on his face. Creepy much?

He turns and whispers something on another man's ear,who turns to us and nods.

"Good morning ladies. I have to ask you to leave us your suitcases in here and you can pick them up later" I am about to talk when he stops me

"Don't worry ladies,your luggage is safe in here" Demi and I share a confused look while they close the suitcases and pull them down,beside a vine.

I don't say anything else,just nod my head and walk inside it's Demi. I'm honestly tired of asking questions.

lSooooo...where you wanna go first?" I ask her,wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. I bury my face on her neck and immediately smell her perfume,god she always smells so good.

"How about we go take breakfast? I'm starving" I nod my head and push her along the path.

It's been a lot since I haven't been here,it's so much more amazing than before!

We finally arrive to _Cape May Cafe_ and after a kind of long time waiting,they give us a table.

We order some traditional Mickey's waffles and a milkshake to share.

I'm looking up at her and I can't help but think,how many times have I imagined this? Coming to Disneyland with my boyfriend? Back that time of course I imagined it with a boyfriend,I even imagined it with Justin. But when I look into her eyes and her smile,I know I couldn't have asked for more. I wouldn't have wanted to come with anyone else but her.

Our waffles arrive and we continue chatting for two good hours before out butts start to get numb and we decide to continue exploring.

Of course her first option was the Hollywood Tower. At first I told her we were going to vomit,but as you might know,she only had to kiss me once for me to give up and walk to the attraction. That's one of the reasons why I'm here,leaning against a sink with my stomach hurting as hell as the sensation of throwing up comes and goes. That,and the fact that we got into give extreme games,has me here almost crying off my pain.

"Baby,I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you,I'm so sorry" Her hand pulls my hair off my face and her face buries on my arm. I sigh and smile faintly,wrapping my opposite side around her.

"It's okay,don't worry. It will pass soon,I promise" She pulls away and I feel my stomach going up painfully. God,doing this in front of your girlfriend isn't sexy dude.

I quickly turn to the sink and feel how the waffles make it's way out and fall over the sink. Jesus Christ,this is so embarrassing.

"Baby are-"

"Don't look!" *brrrup*

"But-"

"Please do-do" *brrrrrrrrrrrmp*

She pulls back,still looking up at me. Oh lord,this is awful. Look at this shit! Is so disgusting! Seeing it makes me want to throw up again.

I quickly open the faucet and splash water all around the sink. My stomach calms down and I feel a cold shiver running down my arms,bringing calmness back to my senses. Woah. That was rough.

"Selena?" Oh no,please don't call me by my full name. As soon as the sink is clean,I splash water over my face;hopefully I'm off make up,other way this would be even worst. I take some in my hands and get it into my mouth,I rinse it and throw it back. Well,who was sick now?

"I'm okay" I breath out,turning to her. Her eyes scan my face and a smile starts to appear on her lips,just to be replaced by a frown a second later.

"What's wrong?" I ask

lWhy would you not let me help you?" I sigh and walk to her,drying my face with my sleeve.

"Because that was so disgusting" I grab her arm and draw shapes with my thumb over her skin.

"Bu-"

"Hey,I'm okay now" She's quiet for a second before she smiles up again,leaning in towards me. I shake my head and push her away softly

"Oh no no no"

"What? What's wrong?" Her eyebrow quirks up at me while I walk back to the sink,pulling my portable toothbrush off my pocket. What? You never know what kind of shit stuff you will taste during your day!

I squeeze my small toothpaste and brush my teeth as hard as I can. Meanwhile I look at Demi from the mirror and see how she rolls her eyes at me,with a small smile playing on her lips.

When I feel fresh again,I rinse all off and clean everything.

"You really are case" I grin walking back to her

"I'm just clean! You know? I'm starting to think that you would have eaten that stuff just for me;by the way you criticize what I just did" Her hand goes to get stomach and she bends a little,making a "iahhg" face. I laugh and finally reach her,grabbing her arms

"Now that was disgusting" I chuckle and shake my head,grabbing her face between my hands.

"Yeah?" I whisper,stroking her cheek. I push her backwards until her back is pressed against the wall.

"What about this?" Our eyes close before I brush my lips over hers.

"Mmmh not that much" I can't help but laugh at her comment,re posturing almost immediately.

"You're so dumb" Without letting her answer a thing,I push my lips back to hers. Now this is my type of recovery . . .

* * *

Since my little incident,we decided to just walk around for a pair of hours before we get into another game. So here we are,sitting on a table outside in the fresh sharing a _Hatter's Mandarin Fury_,since the Mad Hatter is out favourite disney's dude.

We are halfway though our drink when I remember our weird moment with mom earlier

"Hey,did you bring the envelope or left it on the suitcase?" Her eyes grow wide and her hand goes to her back pocket,pulling it out and handing it to me.

"Well,let's see why they were so weird about this" I open the white envelope as carefully as I can and take out a pink paper,reading it out loud

"_Miss. Gomez and Miss Lovato..."_ I quirk my eyebrow in confusion. What the hell is this?

"_We are pleased to inform you that your room Magic Light's has been arranged for the moment you wish to come to occupy it. Two service people will be to your orders 24 hours a day, indulging your needs at all times. We hope enjoy your stay in our special suite for you._

_Sincerely,Disneyland's Management Group_" No way . . .

_Guess which kind of action will they have on Disneyland? *wink*_


End file.
